Rendirme a Tu Amor
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ash y May son Novios. Drew no lo sabe y tremenda sorpresa se llevará más adelante. Despúes, se propondrá a re-conquistarla. Porque un verdadero DeLaRousse jamás ama en vano.
1. Prefacio: Antes De

_¡Hello There! :D Ésta es mi Primera Historia/Fanfic del Mundo Pokemon y pss, decidí centrarme en escribir acerca de mi Pareja EVER Favorita, MayxDrew.__O cómo se le dice "Científicamente", el ContestShipping. Realmente opino que ambos son tal para cuál y durante los caps emitidos de la Serie, opino que ambos han crecido mucho cómo Coordinadores y Personas, y que de una manera u otra, se han ido ayudando a crecer mutuamente; de ahí parte de la Idea Principal de Mi Fanfic :P_

_Escribo de antemano que al ser éste mi primer Fanfic del Fandom Pokemon, no será muy largo. A lo mucho serían 9 capis y 10 en total, sumando el Epílogo :) Si todo sale muy bien y es gratamente leído y comentado, podría escribir otro Contest en un Futuro no muy lejano ;)_

_Por otra parte, he tenido la oportunidad de leer la gran mayoría de Fanfics en ésta Comunidad, y es una lástima saber que no hay mucha gente que comente (O que por lo menos sepa que hay Fanfics) Del Contest :/ Pero igual, no escribo ésto para tener muchos Reviews; sino porque de verdad me encanta ésta Pareja y vine a aportar algo por acá n_n Si ésta historia en total alcanza los 15 o más Reviews, seré feliz jaja xDD!_

_Y bueno, sin más, me despido. Aunque no sin antes dedicar éste Contest a una reciente y buena amiga,** LaaiaCS**; quién ya me había apoyado bastante para subir éste Fic ^^ Gracias amiga de todo Corazón, me encanta tus Contest que has subido en ésta Comunidad y espero que mi historia te guste ;)_

_Va 100% dedicada a las Contest-Fans xD!_

_¡Nos leemos abajo! xD _

_Enjoy It ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>RENDIRME A TU AMOR<span>**

**_Sipnosis:_**_ Ash y May son Novios. Drew no lo sabe y tremenda sorpresa se llevará más adelante. Despúes, se propondrá a Re-Conquistarla. Porque un Verdadero DeLaRousse Jamás Ama en Vano._

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Pokemon Advance, Reto Máximo, Batalla Avanzada, Batalla de La Frontera y Pokemon Dimensión de Batalla_ NO ME PERTENECEN. Si en verdad lo fuera, cómo mínimo le dedicaría 5 Spin-Offs a May y a Drew en su Viaje a la Liga Johto, y hasta puede que haría 3 Temporadas con más de 150 caps solamente dedicada al Contest (L)_(L) XD! _

_Pero bueno, sus verdaderos creadores (En el Anime) son: El Sensei _Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori.__

* * *

><p><strong><span>ADVERTENCIAS:<span> **Bueno, empezaré por la más Obvia: No sé si a lo largo de la Serie por fin se da a conocer los Apellidos de los Protagonistas, de modo que en mi Fanfic May se apellida Balance (Es el más común que he leído en los Contest) y Drew se apellidará DeLaRousse.

***La Historia** se centra despúes de _Pokemón Dimensión de Batalla_. Ya cuando May ha ganado algo de experiencia en los Concursos Johto, decide regresar con Ash y Brook. Dawn se va por ahí con Paúl, y Max al ver a su hermana de regreso, decide también acompañarlos a viajar XD

***Siempre** me imaginé que Roselia y Skitty serían Pokemons tipo Hembra, de modo que así lo serán en mi Fanfic. Y al ser los Pokemons digamos..."Especiales" de los Protas, también ellas tendrán parte del Protagónico ^^

Vale, lo admito... Al Igual que Chikorita (Que también la considero un Pokemon Hembra, por obvias razones) ¡Me fascinan éstas 3 Pokemons! (L)_(L) xD

***Puede **que despúes me digan mediante Reviews o PM´s que los personajes les parezca algo _OoC_ (OutOfCharacter/Fuera del Personaje) pero vamos... Es un Fanfic, obligatoriamente en algo le debemos cambiar xD! Pero descuiden, no les cambio la personalidad a cualquiera like a crazy sin razón. Al contrario; al menos trato de describir detalle a detalle que fue lo que les impulsó a cambiar y para bien.

***Lo Otro,** puede que a la final me emocione demás y me de por escribir una que otra escena Lime o Lemmon Contest x3

***Ahhh**, y otra cosa muy importante: _TODOS_ tienen 16 años (Excepto May y Drew, que tienen 15 y Max 12) Porque sinceramente, ya Ash y Compañía han tenido demasiadas Aventuras, Retos y Experiencias cómo para que sigan teniendo sólo 10 añitos, ¿No les parece? -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1 Prefacio: Antes De<strong>

Era una hermosa mañana en Sinnoh. Y nuestros Héroes van camino hacia otra Aventura. Ash se prepara para una nueva batalla en la Isla en donde se encontraban, Max y Brook se quedan caminando de últimos a la vez que entablan una agradable conversación sobre quién podría ser el mejor Criador Pokemón del Mundo, y May se queda pensando en cierta persona en particular con mucha tristeza.

Y es que, ya ella no era más una niña. Ya May contaba con 15 años y su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado. Su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho, era la misma que usó durante sus Viajes en Johto, lo mismo que con su pañoleta y peinado. Pero cómo durante su viaje había madurado bastante, ya no se enfurecía con bastante facilidad, pensaba bien las cosas antes de expresarlas, y ahora era bien tímida con respecto a los chicos y al Amor. Vale, puede que haya tenido algunos "Amigovios", pero la cosa nunca iba en serio y eso era mucho antes de empezar a querer los Pokemons y ser Coordinadora; ahora ella tenía que permanecer en su presente. Y ver a su Amigo y Mentor Ash caminando a su lado, le hizo recordar bruscamente que si Drew nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida antes, las cosas entre ella y Ash serían totalmente diferentes.

_Drew._

Su Corazón se aceleró por el simple hecho de recordarlo. A May le tomó bastante tiempo y le costó a horrores por lo menos confesarse a sí misma lo que en realidad sentía por Él. Admiraba su gran talento, su Carisma, sus Rosas regaladas disfrazadas sútilmente con la excusa que eran para Beautifly..., May deseaba ser tan buena Coordinadora cómo lo era Drew. Y pensar que solo le había ganado una sola batalla, ¡Había mucho que entrenar, mucho que superarse!

-Hey May, ¿Estas bien? -Se detuvo a preguntarle Ash. La chica lo observó pudiendo notar cierta preocupación en el Entrenador.

Suspiró internamente a la vez que relucía una sonrisa apagada, ya preparándose para la misma mentira de siempre:

-Sí, Ash. Estoy muy bien, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Y solo a Ash le tomó 5 segundos para deducir que mentía. Se cruzó de brazos y le dijo, frunciendo el ceño:

-¡Oh, vamos May! No tienes porqué mentirme -May agachó la cabeza y Ash la atrajo a sus brazos, completando un abrazo amistoso-. Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que has vuelto a acompañarme en mis viajes. Que yo recuerde, no te he hecho nada malo. Ni he olvidado tu Cumpleaños.

A pesar de todo, May se permitió el Lujo de reír. Ash siempre había logrado en sacarle una sonrisa, y echaba mucho de menos sentirse tan feliz y protegida durante mucho tiempo.

Brook se detuvo un poco, dandole espacio suficiente para observar la escena. Max hizo lo mismo y se alteró un poco:

-Aún no logro acostumbrarme a esto, Brook. Que ahora Ash sea el Novio de May... Nunca pensé que..., bueno; realmente nunca me lo esperaba -Suspiró con pesar. Estaba de más narrar lo mucho que Max admiraba a Ash cómo persona y Entrenador Pokemon. Pero de ahí, a ser el posible chico que le quite a su hermanita en un posible futuro... Era otra historia.

-Vamos Max, no hay que ser tan duro con eso -Le animó Brook con una sonrisa, ocultando el hecho que le entristecía saber que su mejor amigo e inexperto en relaciones, haya podido conseguir una novia, y él todavía no-. Al menos hay que darles una oportunidad, ¿No crees?

-Hmmp. Está bien -Suspiró resignado el menor de los Hijos de Norman.

Ash se zafó un poco del abrazo y logró captar la atención de sus amigos:

-Oigan chicos, May y yo tenemos hambre. Paremos el viaje por un rato, ¿Sí? No se puede pelear sin comer -Pikachu lo secundó con entusiasmo.

-Está bien, Ash. Max y yo nos encargaremos -Sonrió Brook para despúes irse con Max a buscar agua, ramas y demás cosas que necesitarían para comer. Esperaba que el tiempo a solas de Ash con May, la hiciera volver a la May alegre y despreocupada de antes.

Y es que, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que May había emprendido su Viaje a Johto. Había ganado suficientes Listones para poder participar en el Gran Festival. Pero, al parecer, ella tenía un Deja Vú muy grande sobre quedar Eliminada en las Finales y/o Semifinales. Pero al menos sus Habilidades cómo Coordinadora en Ataque y Defensa se habían incrementado bastante y ahora era muy conocida cómo "May, La Peligrosa Princesa de Hoenn". Combusken había Evolucionado a Blazinken, Bulbasor evolucionó en Venusaur, el pequeño y tierno Squirtle finalmente creció en Wartortle; y con ayuda de una piedra especial, May pudo lograr que su pequeña y talentosa Eevee evolucionara en Glaceon.

Yeah, tenía un súper-equipo consigo y los continuaba cuidando y entrenando cómo se ha visto desde siempre. Nada ha cambiado, salvo que había regresado a Sinnoh para poder acompañar y aprender cosas nuevas junto con Ash en sus viajes y porque... Bueno, en realidad a May nunca le había gustado viajar _sola._

Era un poco díficil de explicar, a May no le molestaba la soledad; de hecho, la disfrutaba porque así podía vivir experiencia por su propia cuenta y aprender a conocerse a sí misma. El problema era a la hora de querer conversar con alguien, de poder compartir opiniones y experiencias personales, el saber que alguien más (Aparte de tus Pokemons, claro) te conozca y te pueda proteger de todo mal y/o peligro que pueda haber.

Eran esos momentos en donde May volteaba la vista sobre su hombro... Y se daba perfectamente cuenta de cuán sola se sentía. Desprotegida. Sin amigos a tu lado. Con Frío. Sin nadie que la ayudara cuando muy a menudo se resfriaba buscando algún lugar para protegerse de la Lluvia y la Nieve.

_Totalmente Desamparada._

Y fueron varias ocasiones en las que ellas se tropezaba con sus antiguos rivales de Concursos y hasta compartía un par de días de viajes con ellos, todo por evitar quedarse nuevamente sola. Y muy a menudo se encontraba con su especial rival, Drew DeLaRousse.

Ambos habían participado en casi todos los Concursos, Copa Listón e incluso en el Gran Festival de la Liga Johto. En toda su Trayectoria de Coordinadora, May solo pudo ganarle a Drew 3 veces; y eso ya de por sí era un milagro, considerando todas las habilades de batalla de su Coordinador-Rival Favorito.

Pero, ¿Cómo fue que la Tortilla se le volteó a May, y le hizo darse cuenta de verdad lo que Drew verdaderamente significaba para ella?

Ohh, muy fácil.

Podríamos empezar con se había dado cuenta que Drew realmente la respetaba (A su manera, claro) cómo Coordinadora y cómo Persona. Desde que Brianna le había explicado ése "Detallito" hace 3 años atrás cuando se enfrentaron, realmente nunca lo había notado. Y en las pocas veces que se re-encontraba con Drew, y cómo éste sonreía socarronamente mientras que trataba de intimidarla y May en ocasiones se hacía la ofendida con alguno de sus Drew-Comentarios. Pero muy en el fondo, ella se sentía muy halagada que Drew la estimara tanto. Con el paso del tiempo, May sentía una inexplicable sensación de mariposeo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, hablaba o incluso el estar cerca de él. Y siempre que podía, daba lo mejor de sí en cada Concurso para evitar en lo posible decepcionar a su Rival Coordinador.

Más adelante, le entraron unas intensas ganas de querer saber más de Drew. Bueno, en realidad ella quería saber _todo _sobre él: Cómo fueron sus primeros Concursos, sus Primeros Viajes, sus mejores anécdotas acerca de las capturas de sus Pokemons.. Y sus preguntas mentales constantemente cambiaban a _"¿Y desde cuando viaja solo?, ¿Porque nunca ha hablado (O siquiera) mencionado a su Familia? ¿Él alguna vez habrá tenido una... Novia?" _

Y nuevamente se sonrojaba a más no poder. Y es que, ¿Porqué carajos debería de importarle a ella su vida privada? Para May, Drew solo era un Rival, un conocido más... ¿No?

Luego recordaba todos sus encuentros con Drew y por primera vez se percató que el chico era muy reservado. Y demasiado para su enorme curiosidad. Así que hizo lo que (a su criterio secreto, debió haber hecho al momento de conocerlo), hacerse su mejor amiga. O por lo menos intentarlo por completo. No perdía de nada. O al menos eso se decía.

Y fue justamente ahí, donde comenzaron los cambios.

Las caras de WTF´s de Drew a los momentos inesperados que May se le acercaba, no eran normales. Pero sí que muy cómicas. Y lo mejor, es que la castaña podía notarlo inquieto y nervioso por el mero hecho de su presencia. Y eso, inexplicablemente, le agradaba.

Y fueron varias las veces en las que él le miraba con brusquedad (Pretendiendo intimidarla) y le pedía con voz severa que lo dejara en paz y que parara de hacer ése tipo de preguntas que ni al caso vienen; que se supone que eran _Rivales _y que jamás podrían llegar ni intentar siquiera ser amigos. Porque era debido a ése tipo de relaciones cercanas que podrían afectar sus futuros Concursos Pokemons y éso precisamente, era lo último que le podría pasar sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y así, con el corazón roto en la mano y sus inocentes ilusiones destruidas, May sacaba a relucir lo poco que ahora le quedaba de Orgullo y casi siempre entre lágrimas le gritaba que era un engreído; que cómo era posible que ella se preocupara por él en vano y que lo único que merecía a cambio era tan solo indiferencia y humillación de su parte, y que ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más de sus abusos.

Y Drew, cómo siempre que May se ponía en plan de "Gritona Malcriada", no decía nada o no le prestaba mucha atención y solo la miraba con la más absoluta indiferencia. Lo cuál hacía enojar más -Si es que podía- a la Castaña. Y una vez que ella se acercaba más y más casi al punto del espacio personal de Drew, Roselia salía de su Pokebola lista para atacar (Lo cuál hacía cada vez que sentía nervios y preocupación de parte de su Dueño). Y una vez que miraba a May cómo la posible causante del estado de ánimo de Drew, bajaba la guardia y miraba entre él y su posible amiga. Pues Roselia al ser la confidente íntima de su Entrenador, sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de su Amo y sus especiales sentimientos hacia May. De modo que rápidamente ya se estaba adaptando a la presencia de la chica y poco a poco se acostumbraba más a la idea que May era (O estaba cerca de ser) la posible y definitiva pareja para su Amo.

Y en cuánto May veía la aptitud pasiva de Roselia para con ella, no podía soportarlo más y con toda la Dignidad que podía, huía del lugar. Ignorante por completo del hecho que cada vez que se iba de esa manera, Roselia se volteaba en dirección a su Dueño mientras murmuraba en busca de una explicación. Acto seguido, Drew siempre soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo y se dejaba caer derrotado por el suelo mientras su Pokemon se acercaba un poco más hacia él y Drew la abrazaba ocultando su rostro para intentar reconfortarse, _"Nada, que lo volví a hacer, Roselia. Logré lastimarla nuevamente. Soy un completo idiota, ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Sin duda ya me debe de odiar más de lo que debería"._

* * *

><p>Pasaron 3 meses y varios Concursos despúes luego de ése incidente, que May realmente estaba considerando en llamar a Ash para unírsele nuevamente en sus Aventuras. <em>"Pero puede que Ash no quiera, o que esté realmente ocupado en ganar sus Batallas. Brook y Dawn viajan ahora con él, así que si voy solo sería otra carga en para sus planes" <em>-Se entristecía cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero ahora más que nunca, May se sentía sola y ya no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarse de Drew, de sus peleas, de sus hermosas Rosas, de sus consejos... Pero nada podía borrarlo. May había permitido inconscientemente que ése Coordinador engreído y presumido fuese el elegido de sus abrumadores y desconocidos sentimientos de los cuáles no le pondría nombre. Aún.

Cuánto daría por verlo nuevamente, por escuchar su voz y sus presumidos comentarios. Demonios, cuánto lo extrañaba. Pero era inevitable; si el chico no quería tener otro tipo de relación con ella que no fuera la amistad (o que ni siquiera éste se dignaba en aceptarla), ella se daría su lugar y respetaría su desición. Ya se había rebajado bastante por él y ella no era ninguna muñequita de papel desechable para nadie.

May ya se había re-encontrado con Solidad y logró ponerse al día con ella, evitando en lo posible al tema del "Gran Drew" que la deprimía bastante. Solidad no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba ahí, puesto que Drew tenía mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con ella, pero claramente podía darse ideas. De modo que animaba en lo que podía a May e incluso tuvieron una Batalla Amistosa de la que la castaña pudo declararse Ganadora.

Más tarde ése día, camino a la Región Hoenn, tuvo un encuentro bastante desagradable con Harley que al final la había dejado afónica, de tanto discutir y gritarle.

Y ya a solo unos cuántos km´s de su casa, May decidió dejar salir a Skitty de su Pokebola para que la acompañe un rato. Segundos despúes de caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles y en completo silencio, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Skitty? -Preguntó May en un susurro tembloroso, sin lograr perder la compostura. Skitty asintió preocupada y May decidió caminar un poco más cerca a los arbustos para poder determinar el origen de aquel sonido.

Y por suerte no tuvo que esperar de mucho, pues se trataba de un Pokemón peculiar que May estaba segura que _jamás _olvidaría.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es una Roselia? -Exclamó May al verla danzar. Sintió cómo sus manos poco a poco sudaban a causa del nerviosismo. _"Relájate, May. Ni que Drew fuera el único sobre la faz de la tierra que tenga a una Roselia. Podría ser una Roselia cualquiera, o incluso de algún otro Entrenador. Mantén la calma y respira..." _Pero eso era más fácil de pensar que de hacer, y es que ésa Roselia en particular la miraba expectante, había algo en ella que May no lograba identificar, pero que muy absurdamente reconocía. Y si no la conociera mejor, afirmaría que definitivamente, ésa _era _la Roselia de Drew.

Decidió tragar grueso y esperar el veredicto.

-Ahh, Roselia... ¿Realmente eres tú? -Preguntó estúpidamente. Claro que era una Roselia, pero esperaba que la Pokemon reconociera el fondo detrás de esa pregunta.

Y Roselia al percatarse que May decidió dar ése siguiente paso, dejó de bailar para mirarle emocionada y exclamar "¡Rose, Rose!" alegremente, reconociendo que May haya adivinado su Identidad. Skitty al ver a Roselia así, decidió correr a su alrededor con ánimo contagiado.

La Coordinadora al confirmar la identidad del Dueño de la Roselia, suspiró aliviada a la vez que decidió agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de la Pokemon; y al ver que ésta no gruñía ni se ponía en plan defensivo, decidió acariciarla.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que éstas aquí, y tan sola? -Inquirió alegre y ya al borde de las lágrimas debido a la emoción y al arrepentimiento de una pelea causada hace meses atrás-. ¿Y en d-donde está Drew?

Roselia empezó a explicarle en sus habituales murmullos de "Rose, Rose" y por lo que al final pudo deducir May, era que Drew estaba tomando una de sus habituales siestas en uno de los frondosos árboles en donde no muy lejos se encontraban, y que ella solo estaba dando un corto paseo antes que despertara.

-Oh, entiendo -Le sonrió mientras seguía acariciándola. Roselia se dejaba dócilmente. May recordó de improviso algo y le dijo-. Pero, ¿Sabes? No sé porqué pero me daba la impresión que te escondías -Se encogió de hombros, atenta-. Dime, Roselia... ¿Está todo bien? ¿No necesitan ayuda en algo? -Inquirió preocupada. Y dependiendo de la respuesta de Roselia, ella bien podría seguir su camino cómo sin nada, o de lo contrario, podría ayudar a su Rival omitiendo por un momento todo lo que él le había hecho y despúes ya se iría con la conciencia un poco más tranquila. Aunque en ése momento le costara irse, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y sin saber de él...

Roselia agachó la cabeza por un momento, y despúes la miró y murmuró decidida:

-¡Ross, Ross!

-¿Eh? ¿Que hay algo que quieres decirme? Y bueno, ¿Qué podría ser? -Inquirió sorprendida por el comportamiento de la Leal y Consentida compañera de su Rival.

Y justo cuando Roselia iba a decir algo, ella y Skitty se pusieron alertas y en posición de ataque. May no entendía la reacción tan repentina de ambas Pokemon. Hasta que segundos despúes, apareció un Raichu gruñón y empezó lanzando peligrosos truenos a diestra y siniestra.

May, por instinto (Más que por otra cosa), se echó a correr. Ambas Pokemons al percatarse de su huída, corrieron junto con ella. Skitty por Lealtad a su Dueña, y Roselia porque desde hacía muchísimo tiempo Dew le había inculcado (Si algo malo llegase a pasar), proteger a la Coordinadora de todo tipo de peligro, porque apreciaba muchísimo a May y Drew no se iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la molestase... Al menos, en su presencia.

De modo que siguieron corriendo y corriendo mientras que May pensaba una estrategia para burlar al Pokemon salvaje o esconderse en el intento. Pero el Raichu incrementó su velocidad lanzando truenos y uno de ellos le había dado en el blanco a Skitty.

-¡No, Skitty! -Gritó May angustiada mientras que con el apuro de ayudar a su Pokemon, bruscamente cayó en una posición bastante incómoda al suelo. May trató de incorporarse y gritó de dolor al comprobar que debido a su caída, su tobillo derecho se había fracturado horriblemente.

Y Roselia no sabía que hacer.

Porque por un lado, ella estaba sintiendo y oyendo de lejos la voz de su Dueño buscándola, pero por otra parte si ella acudía a su llamado y dejaba _sola _a May...

Roselia sacudió su cabeza y se posó al frente de May, protegiéndola. May, al comprender sus intenciones, gritó:

-¡Oh, Dios mío, no! ¡Roselia, no lo hagas! ¡Aléjate, por favor, te hará daño! -Y al ver que la Pokemon no daba ni señales de quitarse del medio, decidió tragarse su Orgullo y gritar-: ¡DREW! ¡Drew, donde estas? ¡Alguien que nos ayude rápido, POR FAVOR! -Y May vio a Skitty agiyarse desde el suelo y a duras fuerzas se mantenía de pie.

-¡NYA! -Y Skitty arremetió con una Tacleada a Raichu, un golpe directo para ambos Pokemons. Raichu pudo recuperarse rápidamente, debido a que éste era un Pokemon salvaje y ya estaba acostumbrado a las bruscas peleas, pero Skitty realmente se veía sumamente agitada y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Roselia murmuraba de aprobación a Skitty, sin haberse movido de su sitio, protegiendo a May.

_"¿Que hago? No puedo ordenarle nada a Roselia, ella no es mi Pokemon. ¡Oh, no! Skitty se ve muy lastimada, ¡Tengo que pensar en algo... Y Pronto!" _-Fueron los apresurados pensamientos de May.

Pero seguro se preguntarán, _¿Porqué jodidos carajo May no saca otro Pokemon y sale a relucir su experiencia?__, _y la respuesta era sencilla: Porque a May le dolía demasiado el tobillo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, y bueno... Los Nervios nunca han sido buenos consejeros. Y cuando May sufre uno de sus conocidos "Lapsus Nerviosos", díficilmente ella pude salir de allí.

Pero, volviendo a la pelea:

-¡Skitty, usa Ayuda! -Pidió May deseando que su Pokemon no se encontrara tan lastimada cómo para hacer el ataque.

-¡Nya! -Exclamó Skitty y de sus puños salieron látigo cepa.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, atrapa a Raichu y mándalo a volar bien lejos -Ordenó más animada la Coordinadora, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Skitty hizo lo ordenado, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar a Raichu por los aires, el pokemon reaccionó a tiempo y aprovechando que Skitty lo mantenía bien sujeto, envió un Súper-Trueno que conducían desde los Látigos cepa de Skitty hasta el pequeño cuerpo de la misma. La Pokemon aulló de dolor a la vez que lo liberaba y cayó a la hierba inconsciente.

-¡Oh, no Skitty! -Gritó May al borde del desesperamiento, ¿¡Que más podría hacer?

El Raichu sabiéndose vencedor, rió macabramente y usó su Cola de Hierro en Dirección a May. La Coordinadora con temor se cubrió la cabeza rápidamente, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

Y para cuando abrió sus ojos, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que Roselia la había salvado.

-¡Ross, Ross! -Exclamó cabreada mientras con sus pétalos hecho puños empujaba al Raichu con toda la fuerza que se permitía. Raichu gruñó y envió una sorpresiva descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Roselia. La pokemon siseó de dolor mientras se tambaleaba y caía al suelo; no sin perder parte de su característica gracia y elegancia cómo siempre lo hacía.

-¡No, Roselia! -Gritó May y sacando fuerzas de no-sabía-donde finalmente se levantó cojeando para apretujar al pokemon inicial de su rival y apretujarla, en un vano intento de protegerla.

Raichu se acercaba ya peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraban. May se aferró más al cuerpo lastimado de Roselia, mientras que ésta respiraba agitadamente deseando poder seguir luchando.

-¡Roselia, Defensa de Hojas Mágicas!

-¡Ross! -La Pokemon se zafó del agarre de la Coordinadora para poder cumplir su Orden. El impacto le había dado en el blanco a Raichu, quién ya mostraba símbolos de debilitamiento en la pelea.

-Ahora, ¡Termínalo con Ataque de Esporas, y luego Danza de Pétalos! -Volvió a ordenar la voz seductoramente grave y autoritaria que May desconocía por completo.

No pudiendo aguantar más su curiosidad, decidió voltearse rápidamente para poder agradecer a su Salvador.

Cuán grande fue su Sorpresa al comprobar que éste era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡DREW! -Exclamó la Castaña sofocada, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Todavía vestía su ropa característica y elegante, solo que algo en él cambiaba ligeramente. Y con un sonrojo, May pudo descubrir los ligeros músculos bajo la ropa del Coordinador. Sus facciones eran más masculinas y pronunciadas, su piel se veía suave, pero a simple vista ya se notaba que no era más un crío. Su Cabello verde todavía lo llevaba con el mismo flequillo sexy de antes, pero su cabello era un poco más largo y a simple vista parecía muy suave. Y ahora su nueva voz agradablemente grave se debía a que éste pasaba por la Pubertad. La Castaña se le quedó contemplando, admirando los nuevos detalles físicos de su Rival y... Se avergonzó a sí misma al darse cuenta que no le molestaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Deseó poder acercarse más a Drew y observarlo cómo Dios manda.

Y fue una gran suerte para May que el Coordinador estaba tan absorto en la pelea, que apenas la saludó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, para despúes dirigirse a su Roselia:

-¡Ahora que está paralizado y sin Defensa alguna, mándalo a Volar con Hojas Mágicas a todo dar!

Y Roselia así lo hizo.

Drew por fin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad cuando el Raichu salió disparado en los cielos. Se agachó al suelo donde estaba May, quién no dejaba de mirarle entre avergonzada, sorprendida y maravillada.

-Hola May -Murmuró un poco avergonzado mientras rápidamente sustituía ésa emoción con alguna socarrona sonrisa de superioridad-. Creí que una Coordinadora que hace alarde todo el tiempo de su experiencia gana a través de los Viajes, podría solo con un Raichu salvaje -Drew cerró los ojos un momento mientras disfrutaba la sensación de poder molestarla con el mero hecho de hablarle. Oh vaya, demonios que ya se había acostumbrado a ésto. Y cómo lo extrañaba.

A May pareció darle un tic nervioso en el Ojo, gesto que a Drew le pareció desapercibido, decidiendo continuar:

-Y es que despertarme por tus estridentes gritos... Realmente no es muy agradable. Pero que sepas que jamás te dejaré pasar ésta. Pudiste haberte defendido fácilmente usando otro Pokemon y...

Ahí fue donde se le había acabado la escasa paciencia a May:

-¡Cállate, Drew! -Le ladró la Castaña ofendida-. ¡No sé ni para que viniste si sólo querías insultarme! ¡Tenía la situación bajo control; no te necesitaba! -Exclamó Balance con evidente despecho en su voz. Y es que no iba a tolerar los insultos de _ÉL_; a ella no le permitiría el "lujo" de humillarla nuevamente.

Drew abrió la boca perplejo. Y rápidamente se recompuso lanzándole una mirada de odio a la vez que le contestaba:

-¿Sí? ¡Pues eso no fue lo que diste a entender hacía unos minutos! Si de verdad tenías todo _"Tan bien controlado" _cómo lo suponías entonces, ¿Para que necesitabas mi ayuda, eh?

May le gruñó con rabia mientras se debatía que hacer. Al principio pensaba agradecerle gentilmente a Drew por haberla salvado, pero luego de que éste abriera la boca y empezara con su sarta de humillaciones verbales, desechó la idea por completo.

Su Orgullo nuevamente le había ganado y ahora no encontraba un buen contra-ataque verbal contra su rival. Y más ahora, despúes de todo éste tiempo sin verle y que sus sentimientos por él aumentaran, era ahora condenadamente díficil mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo insultaba.

Drew al ver su inesperada impotencia en la situación, consideró por seguir lastimándola, pero un movimiento a su izquierda le obligó a callar y recordar que debía pagar su mal humor con su pokemon.

-Y usted, Señorita Roselia... ¡La próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo, asegúrate que sea bien cerca de donde yo esté para así no tener que buscarte después cómo un tonto!

Roselia volteó el rostro con molestia mientras murmuraba en desaprobabión.

-¿Ah, sí? Regresa a tu Pokebola entonces -Contestó con evidente molestia mientras que la capturaba.

Y no habían pasado ni 5 segundos, y Roselia salió molesta:

-¡Rose, Rose! -Replicó orgullosa mientras trataba de explicarse ante su Coordinador.

-¡Arghh, Roselia! ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¡Tenemos que ir a...! -Pero Drew se calló de inmediato al ver que su Pokemon señalaba con su puño de pétalos a May, para después explicarle con danzas y murmullos todo lo que había acontecido durante la inesperada pelea en su ausencia.

Mientras que May solo podía desviar la mirada mientras que aguantaba las amenazadores lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Su Dolor en el tobillo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y francamente, jamás imaginó que su Re-Encuentro con Drew fuese de ésta manera.

Pasaron los minutos y ya el Coordinador había asimilado la historia en completo silencio y sólo cuando Roselia acabó su relato, volvió la vista hacia May y se agachó junto a ella.

-May, por todos los... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó con evidente preocupación mientras que la Coordinadora tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentir los intensos ojos esmeralda posarse sobre ella.

-S-sí, un poco. Pero no importa, no es cómo si fuese la primera vez que esto me pasa -Se sostuvo con cuidado el tobillo aún soltando un lastimero gemido.

Drew al comprobar su sospecha y que May siguiera restándole importancia a sus problemas cómo de costumbre, soltó un resignado suspiro a la vez que se incorporaba.

-May, ¿Donde está Skitty?

Y la Castaña le señaló afligida la pequeña bola de pelos color rosa que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

-Bien, regrésala a la Pokebola. Debemos acudir a un Centro Pokemon de inmediato. Me haré responsable de los gastos -Y antes de que May pudiera emitir palabra, Drew sacó otra Pokebola-. ¡Sal, Flygon!

-¡Flygon! -Exclamó el Pokemon dando una Maravillosa entrada que para May no pudo pasar desapercibida.

-¡Wow, pero cómo ha crecido tu Flygon! Ahora se ve mucho más alto... ¡Y Fuerte!

Y cómo Drew estaba de espaldas a May, ella nunca pudo observar la sonrisa enternecida que éste le dedicó tras su comentario.

-Bah, no seas exagerada. Solo ha sido Entrenamiento -Volteó a verla y anunció decidido-. Ven, toma mi mano. Nos iremos volando en Flygon.

A May se le subieron todos los colores a su rostro al observar su tierna mano tendida hacia ella mientras su mirada desprendía confianza y un leve signo de sardónica sonrisa.

Y nuevamente se sintió rápidamente pequeña e intimidada al lado de Drew. Le había tomado 3 años de su vida en aceptar que sus sentimientos por él pasaban más allá de la Rivalidad y ella solo quería mantenerse al margen de todo. Y con mucha vergüenza, se negó a aceptar su mano.

-¿Qué? No gracias, Drew. Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de molestarse.

El Peli-Verde contó mentalmente hasta 10 para intentar tranquilizarse. Sabía que la Castaña en estos momentos estaba lastimada y la muy cabeza dura no iba a mostrarse vulnerable en su presencia. Bien entonces, la ayudaría por las malas.

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame! -Protestó avergonzada mientras que el chico la cargaba, _"Cómo si fuéramos una pareja de Recién Casados" _-Pensó alarmada y sonrojada May mientras su Rival la depositaba con cuidado a un lado de la ancha espalda verde de Flygon.

Y durante el transcurso del poco tiempo que Drew la cargaba, se sorprendió al comprobar que Balance no pesaba tanto cómo lo suponía. Estaba enterado que la chica tenía un apetito insaciable y que comía cómo un Snorlax privado de dos días de bocado alguno; por lo tanto creía que la chica era más pesada. Pero al mismo tiempo, la admiró por ése pequeño... Detalle. Porque (Al igual que él) aparentemente ella podía comer todo lo que quisiese sin engordar un gramo alguno.

El Peli-Verde regresó finalmente a una preocupada Roselia a su Pokebola, luego se acercó a Flygon y le murmuró unas palabras antes de subirse a su lomo junto con May.

-Hey May, sugiero que te sujetes bien de mí. El viaje apenas durará solo unos minutos, Flygon volará a máxima velocidad.

Balance asintió débilmente mientras con cierta timidez envolvió la cintura de Drew con sus brazos, notando ligeros músculos a través de la camiseta del chico en el proceso. Se alegró por un momento que el chico no pudiera evitar su evidente sonrojo. Y Drew un poco más animado con la idea de tener a May _sola _junto con _Él _elevó sus esperanzas de quedar en muy buenos términos con la Coordinadora y rápidamente le dio la Orden a su Pokemon para despegar.

Flygon mostró enseguida toda su Fuerza y Elegancia a la hora del Vuelo, y May casi instantáneamente se maravilló de la hermosa vista bajo sus pies.

-Es Hermoso -Murmuró olvidándose momentáneamente que era con Drew con quién estaba, y distrayéndose un poco del dolor de tobillo.

-Sí, puedo darte la razón con eso-Concedió mientras contemplaba el rostro radiante de la distraída castaña.

Frunció el ceño.

La idea que su Rival consentida estuviese herida o lastimada no le agradaba en absoluto. Y nuevamente se odió por no haberle confesado hacía tiempo el motivo por el que no quería en un principio que ella viajase con él. A duras penas podía valerse por sí mismo, y siendo honesto, no quería que May viera su lado un tanto cruel y que terminara de decepcionarse de él.

-Ehh, Drew... ¿A donde vamos? -Murmuró May en su oído y el Coordinador casi se cae al sentir un pequeño e inesperado estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo.

-Te dije q-que iríamos al C-Centro Pokemon -Se aclaró la gargante y rogó para que su Dominio y Auto-Control volvieran hacía él-. Tu Skitty está muy lastimada y tu tobillo ya no se ve muy hinchado. Ya casi llegamos.

A May le extrañó la idea que Drew se preocupara tanto así por ella, pero luego recordó que a lo mejor él estaba haciendo ésto debido a que May protegió (De una manera u otra) a Roselia y sólo le estaba devolviendo el favor, cómo muestra de agradecimiento.

Flygon aterrizó directo a la entrada del Centro Pokemon y con cuidado Drew apoyó a May sobre su hombro mientras que con sus brazos jaló firmemente a la Castaña, apoyando todo el pecho de ella hacia él.

-Drew -Le murmuró avergonzada dándose cuenta de la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban. Justamente cómo lo hacían las parejas.

El Peli-Verde se hizo el desentendido y aprovechando la ocasión, jaló (Si era más posible) a May junto con él.

-Flygon, puedes dar un paseo en mi ausencia. Ésto me tomará un tiempo.

El Pokemón asintió feliz y volvió a los cielos con Fuerza.

Drew se tomó todo el tiempo del Mundo para dirigirse junto con May adentro del Centro Pokemón. La Castaña no podía dar más de 2 pasos seguidos sin cojear y él conocía bastante bien la experiencia de haberse fracturado el tobillo, de modo que no hizo comentario alguno ni trató de apresurar a May.

Cuando con esfuerzo entraron a la Recepción, una ocupada Enfermera Joy dejó de revisar unos papeles, y junto con su Chansey se acercó rápidamente a la Pareja.

-¡Ay, Dios Mío! ¿Ambos se encuentran bien?

May trató de contestar, pero Drew rápidamente la tomó de la mano y ése tierno y repentino gesto la hizo callar.

-Enfermera, necesitamos ayuda. Fuímos atacados por un Raichu y...

-...¿Otro Ataque? -Adivinó preocupada-. Válgame Dios, ya con éste sería el 20-avo de ésta semana; ¿Que tanto daño hizo?

Drew no tardó en contestar:

-Un Skitty electrocutado y... Bueno, May se fracturó el tobillo -Desvió la vista abochornado-. Espero que nos pueda ayudar.

May veía con incredulidad el intercambio de palabras entre la Enfermera y Drew, no pudiendo creer que el chico aún estaba junto con ella.

La Enfermera comprendiendo la situación, se hizo a un lado y les señaló a su izquierda.

-Bien, síganme a la habitación. En un momento estaré con ustedes para hacerle unos exámenes. Ah, y por favor permítanme el Pokemón herido para ver si lo puedo curar de inmediato.

Balance le entregó la Pokebola a la Enfermera y los 3 emprendieron la marcha a la habitación más cercana. Entre la Enfermera y Drew, cargaron a May y la depositaron con cuidado en la cama.

La Enfermera Joy aprovechó para poder sacar sus artilugios médicos especiales para poder revisarle el tobillo a May. Drew no queriéndose perder de nada, agarró la silla más cercana y la colocó justo al lado de donde se encontraba acostada May.

-Mmm, vaya que te golpeaste fuerte -Empezó Joy con voz grave-. Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte cómo mínimo 3 días para que se te baje la hinchazón y así poco a poco volverás a caminar con tranquilidad -Diagnóstico la Enfermera.

-Entiendo... -Murmuró un poco triste May, en dos días era su próximo concurso y ya se lo perdería.

-Y tus Signos Vitales están un poco alterados... ¿Sufriste de Fiebre últimamente?

Drew se sobresaltó preocupado, esperando la respuesta.

-Ehh, sí. De hecho, me he enfermado mucho últimamente -Admitió avergonzada pasándose la mano por la cabeza-. No encontraba Refugio ni nada cuando llovía... O cuando también nevaba.

A Drew se le endureció la mandíbula.

-¡Ay, pobrecita! ¡No debes poner en riesgo así tu salud! En seguida te traeré algo de comer, y necesitas reposar -May asintió y luego la Enfermera se dirigió a Drew-. Fue un Acto muy Noble el haberla traído, pero me temo que ya no podrás estar aquí con ella. El horario de visitas se ha acabado y solo los familiares de la chica pueden...

-... No soy su amigo -Espetó Drew en un tono tan frío que hasta May se sobresaltó. El Coordinador posó los ojos sobre ella, suavizando un poco la mirada-. Yo soy su Novio-Murmuró mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazó íntimamente sus dedos junto con los de ella-. Y mientras yo esté aquí, la protegeré y le ayudaré en cualquier cosa que pida o necesite.

El Corazón de May se aceleró y se derritió al escuchar ésas dulces palabras seguidas de sus acciones. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras se perdía en los ojos de él. Si ésto era un sueño, ¡Ya se aseguraría de no despertar!

La Enfermera sonrió al ver la dulce escena y murmuró que volvería más tarde con la comida, dejándolos por fin solos en la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y los Coordinadores aún se sostenían de la mano mientras se perdían en sus Miradas.

-Drew... -Murmuró un tanto apenada May-. No debiste mentir así, no había necesidad. Ya cumpliste con tu Deber y..

-Calla May -Le pidió mientras posaba su otra mano libre en su mejilla, disfrutando del momento-. No era ningún deber. Y no podía dejarte sola aquí. Simplemente no podía -Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Gesto que a May se le hizo muy tierno.

-Drew... -Susurró May sintiéndose tan feliz y un poco tonta al solo querer pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez.

Drew suavizó la mirada y se prometió a sí mismo cuidar de May y mimarla cómo debió haber hecho hacía ya muchísimo tiempo desde que había descubierto que la Castaña significaba tanto para él. De pronto se sintió abrumado de la necesidad de confesarse ante ella, necesitaba escuchar que lo perdonaba y así él podría arreglar todo para empezar de nuevo. Y ésta vez lo haría con buen Paso.

-Perdóname por ser un tonto, no debí comportarme cómo un Patán contigo. Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser una mejor persona, May. Si me dieras la oportunidad, por supuesto.

Y a la Coordinadora se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, ¡Drew le estaba pidiendo _PERDÓN_! Y francamente, ella lo conocía bastante bien cómo para saber que él era tan Orgulloso para hacerlo. De modo que asintió rápidamente antes que él cambiara de opinión.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que éstes conmigo! -Exclamó contenta, con un par de lágrimas en su rostro y cómo siempre siendo ingenua en que sus comentarios a veces eran demasiado comprometedores sin saberlo-. Creí que despúes de nuestro último encuentro ya no te vería y...

-Por favor, quiero que no hablemos más de ése día -Pidió autoritario. Y es que ésa última discusión todavía la recordaba tan vividamente, que era cómo un dedo en la llaga para él. Porque despúes que May lo dejara así, ése había sido el comienzo de los días más miserables y depresivos de su corta vida.

Quería desesperadamente encontrar a May y disculparse sin sentimientos de por medio con ella. Sin haber visto a May durante una buena Temporada, o por lo menos tener noticias sobre ella, Drew perdía en los Concursos por su falta de concentración. Extrañamente se sentía irritado y vulnerable por todo y con todo. Tal fue su problema que al principio reconsideraba seriamente la idea de salir con Brianna o con alguna de sus tantas fans para sólo poder continuar su vida.

Pero todo era Inútil. Todo, absolutamente _todo _le recordaba a May. El Azul de sus Ojos lo podía ver en los Mares y Cielos, pero nunca podrían igualar su Color. Su Tez clara era bien parecida a la suya que cada vez que se veía sus manos y su Reflejo en un Espejo, fugazmente podía verla sonreír. Su Cabello castaño... Era cómo el Chocolate, y si bien uno de sus Placeres Oscuros era comer y comer hasta no poder más del Chocolate. Y cada vez que veía un chocolate...

Y su Risa. Oh, su dulce y aniñada risa. Muy pocas veces Drew había visto y oído bien de cerca ésa hermosa melodía. Y eran más escasas las veces en las que Drew era el causante de ellas.

En definitiva, quería disculparse con ella y empezar desde cero. Y el mero hecho de demostrarle con acciones que de verdad le importaba antes de que otro Imbécil venga y se aproveche de May, le volvía loco de felicidad y esperanza; y mientras que la castaña dependiera temporalmente de él, supo que su tiempo estaba un poco contado y que no lo desperdiciaría.

-¡D-Drew!-Exclamó May avergonzada mientras (Aún con las manos entrelazadas), el Coordinador se inclinaba más hacia ella, al punto en el que sus narices se rozaban.

-¿Te gustaría que la Mentira que dije fuera cierta, May? -Al ver que sus ojos se agrandaban de comprensión y sorpresa, continuó-. ¿Te gustaría ser mi Novia?

Y así, sin esperar respuesta alguna, Drew aprovechó los labios entreabiertos de May, y se fundió con ella en un tierno beso. La Castaña gimió entre sorprendida y maravillada ante las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban. La multitud de mariposas volaban libremente sobre su estómago, mientras que con la otra mano libre acariciaba los suaves cabellos del Coordinador.

Drew seguía ensimismado en su fantástica labor y ya cuando el aire escaseaba, se separó ligeramente de los labios de May. Y cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos nublados y necesitados, supo que había encontrado su lugar en el Mundo con la persona indicada, y volvió a besarla; ésta vez con un poco de rápidez y desesperación. Con la mano izquierda posada en su delicada mejilla, se inclinó más hacia ella, aumentando la profundidad del beso.

En ése momento May deseó ser mucho más experta en éste Tema para poder demostrarle a Drew que ella también lo quería. Sin pensar, soltó su mano del agarre de él y la posó en su hombro, apretándolo y acercándolo imposiblemente más hacia ella.

Drew ensimismado por el momento, se olvidó de donde se encontraban, y con cuidado, se acostó encima de la Coordinadora besando su cuello con delicadeza. May gimió bajito ante tal acción y se estremeció extasiada.

-May... -Susurró Drew perdiendo totalmente la razón por ella. Ambos respiraban entre-cortados mientras trataban de respirar el aire. May abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para mirarlo mientras se ruborizaba. Pero para su sorpresa, la Vergüenza ya no le llegaba. Tan sólo quería volver a sentir los labios de su Rival sobre ella y que éste siguiera demostrando lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. El Coordinador se obligó a levantarse y serenarse, pero al volver la vista a los rojos e hinchados labios de ella, y saberse el causante de tal acción, volvió a besarla con ferocidad; ésta vez jugando a mordisquearle con devoción los labios de la chica, mientras que ésta se derretía en sus brazos y trataba de devolverle con cierta torpeza, todos los besos que podía-. May... _Mí May _-Jadeó entre besos y la Coordinadora ni se molestó en contradecirlo.

Pronto Drew sintió la necesidad de tocarla y besar más sobre ella, pero... ¿Cómo podía continuar? Conocía muchas tácticas para enamorar a las mujeres y conquistarla, pero no tenía mucha Experiencia acerca del _otro _Tema.

Y de pronto, el sonido del picaporte de la puerta los sobresaltó. Drew miró a May con cariño antes de darle un último beso y rápidamente se separó de ella y se sentó en la silla, tratando de poner una expresión serena y seria.

Pero el efecto de su improvisada actuación se le arruinó cuando el rubor en su cara y los ojos nublados eran más que evidentes. May se carcajeó al verlo, aunque Drew de pronto se sintió en la necesidad de reír, pues tampoco la Castaña no se salvaba de esas naturales e inevitables evidencias.

-¿Qué? No es gracioso -Fingió un poco molesto viéndola reír. Y mientras seguía escuchando más de su risa, se sentía más completo y relajado.

-Oh, veo que están un poco mejor -Comentó contenta la Enfermera mientras llevaba con cuidado una bandeja de frutas.

Drew se levantó de inmediato.

-No se preocupe, Enfermera. Permítame, yo la alimentaré.

-Eres muy amable, aquí tienes -Le entregó agradecida la bandeja.

Drew caminó de regreso a donde se encontraba recostada May, depositando con cuidado la bandeja en su regazo mientras le picaba las frutas en pequeños trozos con destreza.

Balance estaba radiante de felicidad al ver a su Rival tan atento con ella. Era increíble cómo la vida podía dar giros tan maravillosamente inesperados.

-Ehh, May, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó dudosa la Enfermera. La mencionada asintió-. Ya pudimos revisar a tu Pokemón, y ahora se encuentra perfectamente -Anunció señalando a un lado de la puerta, apareció una sonriente Skitty.

-¿Are? ¡Skitty! -Exclamó May felizmente mientras se sentaba con brusquedad, alargando los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

-¡May! -Protestó Drew molesto al verla ejercer un gran esfuerzo y que por poco se le cayera la bandeja de frutas al suelo.

-¡Nya! -Exclamó contenta Skitty abalanzándose junto a su Dueña.

La Coordinadora por un momento olvidó donde estaba mientras apretujaba a su Pokemon con mimos.

-¡Oh, Skitty! Lamento tanto que por mi culpa con la pelea del Raichu, hayas resultado lastimada. No debí forzarte tanto... ¿Me perdonas?

La Pokemón maulló de alegría mientras que la Enfermera y Drew veían encantados la escena.

Y pasados unos segundos de ellos, Roselia salió de su Poke-Ball.

-Roselia... -Murmuró Drew con un Tic en el ojo y la mandíbula apretada, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Oh, pero... ¡Que saludable se ve tu Roselia! -Elogió fascinada la Enfermera-. Tan Magnífica, tan llena de energía... ¡Has de ser un estupendo Criador!

-N-no, bueno... La he criado desde que era solo un Huevo, ¿Sabe? -Confesó Drew avergonzado al que alguien le elogiara con tal entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! -Exclamó Joy, queriendo saber más del asunto.

Drew suspiró profundamente, ésto era para rato. Mientras se volvía a May para disculparse para seguir hablando con la Enfermera, la castaña lo retuvo para preguntarle:

-Luego de esto... ¿Podemos viajar juntos, Drew? No tiene que ser tanto tiempo, ya sabes -Murmuró rápidamente.

El Coordinador le regaló una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas mientras que le respondía:

-Por supuesto. Y es que no pensaba librarte de mí, al menos de momento -Acto seguido le besó el la frente-. Por ahora, recuperate May. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar sobre esto.

May asintió mientras seguía acariciando a su Pokemón y veía cómo Roselia pudo escapar de la intensa conversación entre su Dueño y la Enfermera para situarse al lado de ella.

-Tú también lo has cuidado y protegido mucho. Gracias, Roselia -Le dijo sonriente, no sabiendo realmente el porqué le agradecía, pero teniendo la necesidad de ello.

-Rose, Rose -Aceptó alegre mientras veía de lejos a su Dueño.

Y así, poco a poco empezaron los mejores días en la Vida de May.

Pero nunca se había planteado que no todo eran Risas y Felicidad. Ya que para eso siempre habría un Precio que pagar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Wow, lo hice! :D Pude terminar éste cap antes del New Year, un gran Logro ^^ Jaja xD<em>

_A todas las personas que lograron leer hasta acá, mil gracias! ;) Yo tampoco esperaba escribir el primer cap de un fanfic de semejante magnitud pero, ya ven... XD!_

_Bueh, a más tardar antes del 26 de enero ya subiría el 2do cap, ¿Porque la Demora? Ah bueno, porque trabajo, tengo otros fanfics que se supone-debería actualizar y porque éste lo estoy escribiendo primero en un cuaderno, para pasarlo a la PC. El proceso dura más, pero los resultados son buenos ;) xD_

_El 2do cap se llamará "Despúes De"; trato de relatar todo con su debido Orden :) éste es el "Antes De"... Que May y Drew viajen juntos y toda la cosa, antes que Drew se le apareciera cariñoso y fluffy con ella y bla blá... Y bueh, el 2do cap ya se hablará de que pasó despúes en sus Vidas. Que obvio, no? ._. XD!_

_Sin más preámbulos, dejo éste Fanfic para el gusto de la Comunidad Contest, haciendo mi respectivo aporte ;) ¡Que viva el Contest! xD_

_¿Reviews? Muy agradecida :P ¡Nos leemos el Año que viene!_

_¡Happy New Year Everyone! xo_


	2. Después De

_Y luego de tantos intentos... Acá el cap! ;) ¡Mil gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews! :D Ya la Autora cumplió sus 19 añitos el pasado 22 de enero y ése día le dio un arranque de inspiración tremendo con el Fic... Ya tengo parte del 3er chapter ;) Anyway, espero que les guste el capi n_n_

_¡Nos leeremos bien abajooo! ^^ xD_

_Enjoy It!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>RENDIRME A TU AMOR<span>**

**_Sipnosis:_**_ Ash y May son Novios. Drew no lo sabe y tremenda Sorpresa se llevará más Adelante. Despúes, se propondrá a Re-Conquistarla. Porque un Verdadero DeLaRousse Jamás Ama en Vano._

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Pokemon Advance, Reto Máximo, Batalla Avanzada, Batalla de La Frontera y Pokemon Dimensión de Batalla_ NO ME PERTENECEN. Si en verdad lo fuera, cómo mínimo le dedicaría 5 Spin-Offs a May y a Drew en su Viaje a la Liga Johto, y hasta puede que haría 3 Temporadas con más de 150 caps solamente dedicada al Contest (L)_(L) XD!_

_Pero bueno, sus verdaderos creadores (En el Anime) son: El Sensei _Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori.__

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Estuve lo bastante inspirada cómo para relatar parte de la infancia de Drew y de su familia x3 Ojalá no se equivoquen con las líneas de tiempo; estoy describiendo y aclarando lo mejor que pueda ;) Ahh! Y la Melodía "Bella´s Melody"y entre otras que se mencionaran... La mayoría son composiciones de una amiga que me hizo el favor de regalarme y decidí incluirla en éste Fic ^^ Si quieren, cualquier cosa me dan sus mails y se las hago llegar (; ___  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rendirme a tu Amor<strong>

**Cap. 2: Despúes De**

* * *

><p>Luego que May se hubo recuperado del lamentable incidente, la ahora pareja de Coordinadores caminaban (Bien juntitos y agarraditos) de la mano a su próximo Concurso.<p>

Había pasado apenas una semana del Ataque de Raichu y que Drew entre besos se le había confesado. Ahora May se sentía más en las Nubes (Si es que ése hecho fuese posible, claro) Y es que Drew era increíble: Debajo de su enorme fachada de Presunción y Arrogancia, se ocultaba el chico más caballeroso, dulce y romántico que hubiera conocido jamás. Y es que Drew era bastante detallista con ella. Muy atento. Protector. Y muy, _muy _pasional.

-¡Drew! ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas! -Murmuró entre risas la Castaña soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir que su ahora chico mordía su cuello con delicadeza. May envolvió su cuello con sus brazos apretando sus hombros y acercándolo más hacia ella.

La respiración de Balance era descontrolada, y todo lo que pudo salir de su boca en ésos precisos momentos eran balbuceos seguidos de jadeos.

-Mmm, ¿Decías, May? -Preguntó con malicia el chico tomándola por la quijada.

Sus Ojos se encontraron y May deseó quedarse así junto a él por siempre.

Pero claro, las necesidades físicas nunca podían esperar y normalmente, estropeaban toda la pasión.

-T-tengo... Hambre -Soltó finalmente la chica mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Drew la soltó rápidamente, mirándole con algo de rudeza.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Si apenas desayunamos hace dos horas! -Exclamó el chico sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo e incredulidad.

-Sí, pero... ¡Si no comimos nada! -Se quejó la chica empujándolo para reclamarle-. ¡Si acaso comimos algo de ensalada y Kiwi! Dime Drew, ¿Acaso creíste que me llenaría con eso? ¡Eso no es comida!

A Drew le dolió profundamente su comentario; pues desde que había empezado a viajar sólo por su propia cuenta, nunca llevaba Bolsos, Koalas o Maletas consigo. Solo portaba sus respectivos Listones, Documentos de Identificación, parte de Dinero en efectivo y Tarjetas de Débito bien ocultas en sus bolsillos. Y es que el peli-verde siempre comía en lujosos restaurantes y dormía en los mejores hoteles 5 Estrellas.

No sabía valerse por sí mismo al aire libre.

Nunca le había llamado la atención dormir en carpas incómodas sin poco o nada de Privacidad y en peligrosas, oscuras y sucias cuevas. Tampoco era experto encontrando Leña y buena comida para sobrevivir.

¿Y cómo podía decirle eso a May? Era claro que la chica era experta en ése tipo de actividades.

Claro, había viajado con Ash y Brook antes...

Rechinó los dientes.

A decir verdad, nunca le habían simpatizado los "Amiguitos" de May. Y a propósito, ¿Porque Ella viajaba con _Chicos_ ? No es que fuera machista ni nada por el estilo, sino que hombre... ¡May era una chica y sencillamente Ella no podía viajar con Chicos ! Drew era consciente de que la Amistad entre un Hombre y una Mujer era casi imposible; porque llegaría el día en el que confundan sus sentimientos y que tarde o temprano, una de las 2 partes quiera llegar a algo más.

Y muy en el fondo, uno de los mayores Temores de Drew, es que haya surgido un Cariño especial entre May y Ash debido a su gran cercanía y aprovechándose de su larga ausencia.

Y es que, a sus Ojos, cómo Conquistador y Coordinador, Ash era un gran novato. Una persona insignificante, sin el más mínimo gusto de aprender modales o normas de cortesía: Una total pérdida de tiempo. Porque Drew sabía que podía aplastarle y ganarle en un Santiamén.

Pero Ash cómo persona y cómo amigo...

Drew sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. Ignoraba por completo qué tan fuerte era la peligrosa Amistad entre ella y Ash, pero por lo poco que ha espiado (O ver a escondidas, según él), ha podido observar un cierto Apegue o Preferencia entre ambos.

Y frente a eso, Drew no podía hacer mucho o casi nada. Porque sabía (Desde que vio a May por primera vez y se quedó deslumbrado por ella), que el tratarla con Indiferencia y de mala manera (Por miedo a su posible Rechazo hacia su verdadera persona), le llevarían diversos problemas con la Chica en el Futuro. Así que tomó una desición que le pesaría con el paso tiempo: Decidió tratar a May de la peor manera que se le puede tratar a una Chica.

Gracias a sus Insolencias, humillaciones y malos comentarios, estaba perdiendo a ésa hermosa y talentosa Coordinadora Dueña de su Orgulloso y Solitario Corazón.

¿Y las Rosas? Drew todavía no se explicaba a sí mismo porque nunca antes le regalaba Rosas a alguien, y sólo con May lo hacía.

Para él, las Rosas poseían significados. Poseían_ Gratitud_, Pureza, Respeto, Admiración; cariño y... _Amor_. Drew se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo. Pero creía saber el verdadero significado detrás de ésas Rosas: El que después de los malos ratos de Indiferencia y Humillaciones, sea un Símbolo de Arrepentimiento para que May le perdone.

Era cómo si al regalarle una Rosa le dijese con el pensamiento: _"Me voy, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Perdona todo lo malo que te he hecho sufrir, y acepta ésta Rosa cómo Ofrenda de Regalo. Así cómo la Rosa es perfecta, suave y delicada, así te estoy viendo ahora. Y sólo espero ser ése por el quién elijas para Protegerte y estar a tu Lado por Siempre..."_

Sí, así sería.

-¡Drew! -Gritó May furiosa al verlo ignorarle cómo de costumbre-. ¿Siquiera has estado escuchándome? ¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan Desconsiderado?

Y Drew sólo volvió a suspirar sin que la chica la notara. Era obvio que May nunca le apreciaría los pequeños Detalles. Y es que la Chica era Rara: Desde que ha tenido memoria, todas las niñas, jóvenes y adolescentes han querido siempre algo de él. Ya sea una foto, un Autógrafo, una Batalla e inclusive Citas o algo de Cariño. Pero May no daba señales de quererlo, al menos de ésa manera; de respetarlo, de admirarlo, no. Siempre le pedía o le exigía cosas inesperadas, cosas que no están a su alcance o que si bien, no era muy bueno en ellas.

Y Drew es Jodidamente Perfeccionista, llegando a tal punto del Perfeccionismo Crónico; si algo le llegase a salir mal (Aunque fuera sólo un poco), lo sigue intentando una y otra vez y se frustra si los resultados no son lo que esperaba. Y luego de eso, su Mal Humor difícilmente se le pasa.

No entendía porqué con May todo se complicaba, no entendía porqué sólo con ella no podía permanecer indiferente y tratarla cómo una chica más, una simple conocida... Porque eso era lo que lo que ella era para él, ¿No? Y tampoco se explicaba cómo es que desde hace un par de años atrás para acá, también quería saber todo, absolutamente _todo _sobre Ella. Y no sólo saber, sino también el poder presenciar cada Progreso de su Vida y de su Carrera cómo Coordinadora, por más mínimo que fuese.

-Bueno, ¿Y que planeas entonces, chica lista? -Inquirió disfrazando su inquietud en Sarcasmo. Y es que _tenía _que saber los gustos de May. Sus Miedos, sus Pasadas Aventuras... Sus _Preferencias_. Ahora que ambos estaban en una especie de relación y él no lo desaprovecharía en lo más mínimo.

Y con sólo áquella simple pregunta, May se cruzó de brazos, tomándose su tiempo para pensar.

-A ver... Pues podríamos ir al "Poket-Dreams!", el nuevo y modesto Restaurant que está a unos pocos km´s de aquí. No, no... ¿Que digo? Ahí me han contado que se la pasan muchos Coordinadores, y de seguro la mayoría reconocería a Drew y no comeríamos tranquilos. Hmm, pero sí es nuevo... No creo que haya tanto de que preocuparse. Sí, eso -Y siguió parloteando para sí pero con la Voz lo suficientemente clara cómo para que Drew lo escuchase. El chico comenzó a reírse con discreción, claramente entretenido.

Era Obvio que una chica tan despistada cómo May, cavilase consigo misma. O bueno, "Pensando en Voz Alta" -cómo muchos dirían. Rápidamente le vino el Recuerdo de cuando se perdieron en la Isla Espejismo y que May en Voz Alta redactase "Las Aventuras de May, la Misteriosa". Y si no fuese porque en ése momento estaban acompañados del Señor de los Wynauts ((**N/A: **Tuve un Lapsus en ésa parte y se me olvidó su nombre -.- Disculpénme, jaja xD)) y si ambos hubiesen estado solos...

-Muy bien, vamos -Le tendió la mano a la chica con algo de impaciencia.

Y es que desde que emprendieron su Viaje luego del Centro Pokemon, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que sin querer, Drew había sacado a relucir su cruel y cínica personalidad e incluso le había gritado y humillado a May por cualquier cosa, y por más absurda que ésta fuera.

Sabía que con el Corazón de las Mujeres había que tener no mucho, sino _demasiado _cuidado porque éste era bastante fácil de romper y de lastimar. Sobre todo en chicas tan tiernas y aniñadas cómo May.

Y ahora Drew debía "Jugar" con estrategia su cartas ahora, porque May había crecido en una Adolescente muy hermosa y talentosa, capaz de conquistar y/o "Levantar" cualquier chico que quiera y se propusiera.

Un tic nervioso seguido de un rechinamiento de dientes provino de Drew. Y luego experimentó un sentimiento que no era para nada común en él: Surgió un Sentimiento cómo de posesividad bien grande para con la castaña. Ahora quería que todo lo que pidiese o soñase May, estuviera relacionado con él. Y por un breve instante, Drew se olvidó de los Concursos, centrándose sólo en la castaña poseedora de hermosos Ojos Zafiro.

Y _¿Que vendría después del Éxito ganado en los Concursos? _-Se paralizó al cuestionarlo por primera vez. Sus Padres siempre le preguntaban lo mismo, y ése era un tema que casi nunca tocaba. Pero viéndolo ahora con nuevas experiencias, volvió a meditar sobre ello, llevándolo hacia un nuevo y desconocido camino sobre dudas un tanto existenciales.

¿Porqué Él, siendo independiente durante toda su corta Vida, ahora se veía _totalmente_ Dependiente de ésta chica arriesgando por completo su Orgullo, su Reputación ganada a través de los escenarios y su altanero... _Corazón_?

Drew se sobresaltó de improviso ante tal revelación; asustando a la Castaña que ya había tomado su mano.

-¡Drew, que pasa? ¿Que tienes? -Preguntó atenta May recuperándose del susto. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto movimiento brusco de parte de las personas, y desde que habían viajado juntos, era claro que a su Rival algo raro le pasaba. Y cada vez que le preguntaba amablemente que tenía, o cuando lo abrazaba murmurándole que siempre contaría con su apoyo y discreción para todo, el muy grosero se zafaba de su agarre y le gritaba que no se metiera en donde no la llamen. Que si quisiera Ayuda, buscaría a un puto psicólogo (E inmediatamente le dijo que tuviera o no problemas, éso era cosa _suya _y que por lo tanto no pagaría para compartirlos con un desconocido), y un montón de palabras ofensivas y tan fuera de lugar que sólo dañaba la Autoestima y Confianza de May en sí misma.

Y es que, _"¿Qué somos realmente?" _-Se preguntaba la Castaña afligida en cada momento-. _"Drew cambia constantemente de ánimo, y de nada nos hemos estado peleando y al rato me busca y trata de arreglar todo con Rosas y Besos..." _-Se sonrojó rápidamente. Pues era la primera vez que intentaba algo serio con alguien y no estaba segura de cómo debería actuar al respecto.

-No me pasa nada, May -Dijo Drew con su típica expresión seria y que no le permitía a May ver a través de sus palabras.

La Castaña asintió sin más remedio y juntos caminaron en silencio para el Poket-Dreams. May le echaba continuas miradas de tristeza y preocupación a su Compañero, y Drew hacía todo lo posible por tratar de evitarlas. Ya era bastante malo que descubriera que May en verdad significara _algo _para él, el problema era no saber cuánto era ése _"Algo"_ y no saber cómo actuar correctamente a su lado y quedarse con las dudas sobre si May alguna vez sentiría algo así por él.

Menudo Lío.

Los ahora silenciosos Coordinadores finalmente llegaron a su Destino y vieron a unas cuántas personas sentadas en mesas y sillas de madera charlando y comiendo con mucho ánimo e incluso algunos estaban aprovechando el perfecto día para entrenar a sus Pokemons. A Drew le pareció excelente la idea de emplear el tiempo sabiamente,

-¡Sal ya, Absol! -Exclamó mientras el Pokemon murmuraba su nombre y con la luz del sol daba una maravillosa entrada de la cuál admiraban unos cuántos Entrenadores y una perpleja May. Absol se dio la vuelta esperando las órdenes de su Amo, quién mostraba una expresión de soberbia y júbilo al lograr el efecto deseado: Atención y Admiración por parte de los demás.

-Absol necesito que estires un poco tus patas corriendo, hoy es un excelente día para prácticar tu Rayo Solar -Absol asintió e hizo lo ordenado, perdiéndose de vista. Drew sonrió con altanería y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. Volteó a través de su hombro y se molestó un poco al ver a May todavía sorprendida y que detrás de ella, unos chicos con pinta de novatos la señalaban y murmuraban cosas aparentemente graciosas sin dejar de babear y de quitarle las miraditas de encima. Drew supuso que ésos novatos estaban admirando su "Anatomía Trasera" y eso hizo que se le hirviera la sangre-. ¿Que? ¿¡Vas a quedarte parada cómo una boba durante todo el día? ¡Ven a sentarte ahora! -Y le señaló levantándose de su asiento para sentarse en el que estaba de frente para poder ver mejor y asesinar a ésos desgraciados con la mirada.

May se asustó de que le hablara de ésa manera tan repentina y se petrificó aún más al pensar que Drew la miraba con ésos ojos fríos que parecían asesinarla.

-¡O-oye, tampoco es que me puedas hablar así! -Le gritó logrando controlar un poco su voz y con el volumen suficiente cómo para que otras personas se le quedaran viendo sorprendidas.

May se inclinó y susurró sus debidas disculpas y de mala gana ocultando su dolor, se sentó a donde le había indicado Drew.

Ése hecho le pareció tranquilizarlo, aunque fuese un poco. Pero no le quitaba el seguir soltando malas miradas a sus espaldas.

May intentó voltearse para saber el porqué del extraño comportamiento de Drew, pero un brusco y fuerte movimiento en su mano apoyada junto a la mesa, la detuvo.

-¡Drew! ¿Que crees que haces? -Exigió con sorpresa y con enfado la castaña al sentir cómo su mano era cruelmente presionada por la mano rígida de Drew e intentó zafarse de su agarre; pero mientras más forcejeaba, más le parecía que el chico la presionaba fuertemente-. ¡Drew, que haces? ¡Para, me lastimas! -Exclamó sofocada por el dolor y el miedo.

Pero el Peli-Verde no escuchaba sus palabras. Es más, ni siquiera estaba bien consciente de lo que hacía.

Su concentración estaba sólo en los Idiotas del fondo que veían demasiado a May.

Pero, ¿Qué no tenían Vergüenza? ¿Que acaso no veían que _ELLA _ya no estaba disponible para más _NADIE_! ¡Ella ahora era _SUYA_! ¡Sí, May es sólo _SUYA_!

Así que los demás ya se podrían ir jodiendo...

-¡Basta, suéltame! -Suplicó finalmente con un sollozo. Drew volvió rápidamente la vista hacia ella preguntándose quién jodidos carajos ha sido el causante de ésas inmerecidas lágrimas, prometiendo golpear al salvaje.

-¡Drew, suéltame... _Por favor_! -Y cómo si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima, el Peli-Verde la soltó atónito, no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho. May rápidamente acercó su lastimada palma a su lloroso rostro, evaluando los posibles daños. Su palma derecha la tenía roja, rígida y le palpitaba terriblemente.

Drew fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ¿¡En qué momento le hizo eso? No se percató de los murmullos de la gente alarmada a su alrededor. E inclusive algunos lo reconocieron y también a May, la hija del Famoso Entrenador de Hoenn. No alcanzó a escuchar las burlas y los insultos de los "Pandilleros" del fondo, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una colérica Oficial Jenny lo levantó bruscamente del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Alto ahí, malhechor! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas maltratado a ésta jovencita? ¡El abuso físico de las mujeres no está permitido ni AQUÍ ni en NINGUNA parte!, ¡Y eso ya deberías saberlo! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu Defensa, eh?

Drew miró por primera vez que a la Oficial y recuperando su pose arrogante, le dijo serio:

-Yo no le hice nada malo -Y se zafó con fuerza de su agarre taladrándole con la mirada.

May se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, haciendo un chirrido.

-¡Eres un cínico, Drew! -Exclamó llorosa presa del miedo y de la impotencia por no haberse defendido correctamente-. Es más, s-se acabó. Ya no quiero estar contigo -Agachó la cabeza, tratando de no derrumbarse frente a él-. ¡No quiero volver a verte! -Le gritó finalmente furiosa, echándose a correr.

Y Drew sintió que algo se le partía en mil pedazos.

-¡Señorita, espere! -Intentó retenerla en vano la Oficial, porque ya May se perdía de vista-. ¡Olvidó poner la Demanda! ¡Ha sido maltratada, sabe?

Pero sólo estaba el sonido del viento, y ningún rastro o murmullo de la chica.

-¡Demonios, maldita sea! -Exclamó el Coordinador corriendo cómo Alma que lleva el Diablo, perdiéndose en el Bosque en busca de la Coordinadora.

_"¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¡Soy un Desgraciado! ¿Cómo es posible que la haya lastimado? ¡Ahora ella debe de estar odiándome cómo nunca antes!" _-Fueron los agitados pensamientos de un Peli-Verde temeroso de las consecuencias de sus torpes actos.

_"No puedo perderla. No me lo perdonaría jamás._

_May... ¿En donde estas?"_

* * *

><p>Y a unos pocos Km´s de allí en dirección Noreste, una afligida Castaña corría cómo si de una manada de Tauros la persiguiesen. Dolida en su Orgullo y en lo más profundo de su Alma, May sólo tenía un pensamiento clave en mente: Correr y correr lo más lejos posible para huir de la Bipolaridad de Drew.<p>

Sinceramente le asustaba que de un momento a otro, el Coordinador pase de ser amable y romántico a cruel e insensible en un parpadeo. Ahora que podía estar y pensar con claridad, todo tenía sentido. El nuevo Plan de Drew cómo su Rival uno de los más bajos e inhumano que pueda haber: El de enamorarla para seguir jugando con sus sentimientos.

Y le dolía _demasiado _seguir pensando en el tema, así que de momento decidió olvidarlo e ignorar a su corazón oprimido.

El sentimiento de Soledad logró envolverla después de tanto tiempo. Y nuevamente se encontró desprotegida y perdida de sus metas y objetivos.

_"Ya no puedo más, ¡No puedo seguir así! Fui una Ilusa al creer todos sus juegos y sus mentiras, ¡No me permitiré que me manipule de nuevo!"_

Y estaba tan llena de dolor y de coraje, que las lágrimas nublaron por completo su visión y May tropezó con unas piedras, cayendo frente a unos arbustos espinosos.

_"Genial. Lo que me faltaba... ¡Aucht!"_-Trató de incorporarse y sólo logró sentarse con torpeza al suelo-. _"¡Oh, no! ¡Dañé mi última prenda de ropa, ya no tengo para reponerla! Mmm, ahora sólo me quedará caminar a mi Casa, recargar mi mochila de prendas y comida, y será entonces descansar por unos días..." _-Y a May le daba tristeza su pensamiento, pues en un par de días era su próximo Concurso y nuevamente se lo perdería.

_"Y si me lo pierdo... Tendría que esperar hasta el mes próximo para recuperarme y poder participar. O podría viajar a otra Región en donde todavía hayan Listones y así participar para un Gran Festival. Sí... ¡Eso podría ser!"_

Con sumo cuidado, y con un nuevo objetivo en mente, May sacó su Poke-Dex. Tenía un buen par de llamadas por hacer.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de Hoenn, un Entrenador (Ahora Coordinador) meditaba mirando el mar bajo la Luz de la Luna. Su compañero de viajes y aventuras se encontraba profundamente dormido en bolsa de dormir, lo mismo con su fiel Pokemon eléctrico.<p>

No podía conciliar el sueño, sinceramente que no podía. Ahora estaba finalmente acampando en el patio de su Hogar en Pueblo Paleta.

Había llegado apenas un par de días, comunicándole a la Ama de casa que no se quedaría igual por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco tendría que volver a partir. Pero no por eso había dejado de comer con ganas todo lo que Dahlia preparaba.

Desde que Dawn decidió dejarlos en el Viaje, algo en el interior de Ash se agitó: _"¿Y ahora, que haré? Los Gymnasios Pokemon decidieron tomarse 3 semanas de descanso, lo mismo pasa con los Concursos. Hmp, cómo odio que descansen, no es justo para las personas que deseen ser el Mejor Maestro Pokemon"._

Brook manifestó que deseaba regresar a su Hogar para ver nuevamente a su familia y sus numerosos hermanos. Ash no tuvo remedio que acompañarlo y quedarse una semana en su casa. Y todas las tardes entrenaba a sus Pokemons hasta bien entrada la noche, manteniendo todo el tiempo la mente ocupada.

Y es que, no tenía noticias de May. Había sintonizado todos los canales posibles para ver los Concursos y nada.

_"May... ¿En donde éstas?"_

Un sentimiento de nostalgia y preocupación embargaron al chico. Y es que, la extrañaba. Extrañaba su compañia, sus charlas, su apoyo incondicional... Sus risas.

_"Pero en serio... ¿La quieres?" _-Se atrevió a preguntarle aturdida una pelirroja de ojos azules.

_"Querer... Claro que la quiero" _-Contestó Ash sin vacilar-. _"Sólo que no sé porque... Bueno, me conformaría con ver su sonrisa y que esté nuevamente a mi lado, que me acompañe a mis viajes... _-Se detuvo, dando un resoplido de impaciencia al no poder comprender sus sentimientos-. _"No entiendo, sabes que ésto nunca me había pasado" _-Balbuceó con un deje de tristeza.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, aguantando con todo lo que podía las lágrimas. Había esperado 6 años para que al fin Ash se interese en las mujeres, y viene y se fija él en la "Princesita de Hoenn"

De verdad que ésto era para morirse.

_"Entonces... ¿Que harás?" _-Preguntó la adolescente presionándolo. No estaba segura de cómo actuar ahora con él si sabía que él tenía alguien más. Y tampoco podía dar muestras de celos, pues no podía celar algo que ahora no era suyo y que al parecer, ya no le correspondía.

Más le valía a May cuidarlo. Ash tenía todas las cualidades perfectas de ser un excelente novio. Sólo que había que pulirlas y llegar a perfeccionarlas, cómo un diamante en bruto (O en su caso, cómo una Perla escondida en una ostra)

Ash se encogió de hombros, a la vez que suspiraba.

_"No sé. Encontrarla. Saber que está bien y convencerla de que me acompañe en mis viajes, hasta por lo menos saber que es lo que realmente siento..."_

Y Misty suspiró. Porque obviamente ella sí que lo sabía.

Pero no se lo diría a Ash, no. El muy cabezotas tenía que reconocer las diferencias entre una gran amistad... Y una Amistad que podría convertirse en un gran Romance.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y May todavía vagabundeaba a paso lento por el bosque, dirección contraria a la que había tomado antes.<p>

Había recapacitado y quería ver a Drew y hablar un momento con él.

_Y ya después se iría._

Porque desde ése primer y apasionado beso en el Centro Pokemon, Drew nunca se había visto en la necesidad de explicar su actual relación, y la Castaña estaba confundida, porque al fin y al cabo ella no sabía que eran; y cuando él le preguntó si quería ser su novia, ella nunca alcanzó a responderle.

Tenía miedo de malinterpretar las cosas. Aunque éstas fueran confusas y agradables desde el primer momento.

Y mientras se debatía en ésa situación, aparecieron recuerdos alegres entre ella y Ash.

May desvió la vista avergonzada.

_"No lo niego, Ash fue mi primer amor. Era bastante díficil no enamorarse de él. Los momentos que viví junto a él fueron los mejores de mi vida y cuánto daría por volver a verlo..."_

Y May empezó a recordar. En ése momento de silencio y soledad, dio rienda suelta a los sentimientos que había escondido hacia el Entrenador. Sentía que Ash se mostraba interesado en ella, pero deducía que el chico era tan inexperto en el Tema... Que trataba de llenar ésa inseguridad centrándose sólo en entrenar y ganar batallas. Pero desde el comienzo, Ash había sido el primero en diferentes aspectos de la vida de May.

Empezó siendo la Primera persona experta en el Mundo Pokemon que le instruyera, que le dijera con sinceridad que era lo que hacía mal, que la alentaba con verdadero entusiasmo para seguir adelante, en enfadarse con ella y exclarmarle cada vez que se dejaba dominar por sus emociones y cometía el mismo error 2 veces.

Sí, Ash había sido el primer y único amigo que había tenido. Y cada vez que un pretendiente se le acercaba, ella inconscientemente buscaba que tuviera parte de la personalidad de Ash. Porque para ella, Ash era un amigo muy especial y quería mantener parte de su esencia junto a ella cada día de su vida.

En su momento, May se conformó con eso; con ser una simple amiga para él. Pero habían ocasiones y pequeños detalles en los que May confundía (o se aferraba a eso, debido a sus sentimientos), las nobles intenciones de Ash con futuros indicios de Amor y noviazgo.

_Y May ya no podía vivir así._

Porque estar 24x7 con él no era recomendable para sus sentimientos. Día a día May veía cada faceta, debilidad y fortaleza en la vida de Ash. Y a May le parecía cada día más atractivo, y supo que podría tolerar los defectos y debilidades de él.

_Porque ambos eran muy parecidos._

Era tanto el cariño por Ash, que May pensó confesárselo. Diariamente se imaginaba escenas románticas entre ambos, cómo sería su primer beso, su mano entrelazada junto a la suya...

_Y le agradaba._

Entonces, había llegado el día en el que los sentimientos de May habían sido cuestionados: La llegada de Misty.

Había comenzado a tener celos de Misty porque cada vez que Ash la nombraba, en su voz se podía notar el cariño que sentía por la chica y su cara soñadora rompía cualquier esperanza que May albergaba.

_Su primera decepción amorosa._

Y no tardó mucho en saber que Misty estaba igual o más enamorada de Ash que ella. Y antes de que se fuera a Ciudad Celeste, Misty le había exigido que se buscara a alguien más. Porque según ella, Ash era suyo y más vale tarde que nunca, que él le correspondería.

_"Pero después apareció Drew..."_

May sacudió la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma.

_"¡Basta! ¡Éste Triángulo Amoroso ya debe terminar! Ash tiene razón, ¡No hay qye distraerse en cosas tan absurdas cómo el Amor, lo importante es ganar batallas! O en mi caso, concursos"._

Y con la mente bruscamente renovada, May continuó caminando en la Oscuridad. Había muy poca luz, se guiaba por el sonido de lechuzas y algunos Pokemons nocturnos y la luz de la luna. Omitía en todo lo posible a cierto Coordinador, _"Sólo lo veré, le agradeceré por todo lo que ha hecho... Y me voy. Olvidaré todos sus besos y lo tierno que una vez ha sido conmigo y sólo me limitaré a verlo en los Concursos..."_

Aja, cómo no.

-¡Absol, Absol! -Escuchó de lejos exclamar al Pokemon.

May se paralizó por un momento.

_"¡Oh, vamos May! Debes calmarte. Claramente se trata de un Absol pidiendo ayuda. Y Drew no es el único en la faz de la tierra que tiene uno. Cómo buena Coordinadora, tu deber sería acercarte y ayudar en lo que puedas. Sólo eso."_

-¡Ross, Ross! -Escuchó de una angustiada Roselia.

May corrió y salió entre unos matorrales para ver que sucedía.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de ver a un Drew inconsciente en el camino, con ambos Pokemones intentando auxiliarlo en vano.

-D-Drew... -Susurró impactada al punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

¿Que diablos había pasado?

Roselia se volteó un poco y sus facciones se calmaron al verla. Absol en cambio, le gruñó mostrándole todos sus dientes con dureza. A May le pareció extrañamente curioso, pero le estaba comenzando a parecer que Absol le culpaba por haber sido la causante de tal situación.

Ante eso, se apresuró a aclarar:

-Are? ¡Yo no le hice nada! -Exclamó entre ofendida y dolida-. ¡No es mi culpa lo que le haya pasado al Sr. Perfecto! ¡No tengo culpa de NADA! -Gritó al borde de las lágrimas, tratando de auto-convencerse-. Yo... Él siempre me gritaba y yo sólo... -Y se dejó caer de rodillas, expresando así su dolor y sufrimiento entre lágrimas.

Ambos Pokemons la veían un poco sorprendidos por su aptitud, sin moverse del cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo de su Amo. Roselia se veía con ganas de querer ayudar, mientras que el orgulloso Absol la seguía viendo con molestia, pero ya sin intenciones de atacarla.

May duró unos minutos desahogándose en llanto mientras se decidía que hacer. No quería acercarse a donde estaba Drew, porque aparte de su alto cargo de conciencia, Absol parecía tener las claras intenciones de no dejarla.

_"¿Qué le ha pasado, Dios mío? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Y porque me siento la culpable de todo ésto?"_

-Drew... Cuánto lo siento -Murmuró la Coordinadora ya un poco serena, mirando al suelo.

Lo que ella no pudo notar fue que el rostro del chico se contrajo, tratando de abrir los ojos.

-May... -Pronunció con esfuerzo. La mencionada se sobresaltó, lo mismo pasó sus Pokemons, mirándole sorprendido-. May... ¿Donde estas?

Y la chica terminó de secarse las lágrimas con su mano, para por fin situarse a su lado.

-Aquí estoy, Drew. ¿Me oyes? -Inquirió preocupada. Balance le tomó la mano, pero se asustó al sentir que la temperatura del chico no era normal-. ¡Ay noo, Drew! ¡Trata de despertar, parece que tienes fiebre! :S

Y Drew por fin abrió los ojos. Se veían demasiado rojos e hinchados, pero su mirada se suavizó al verla nuevamente.

-May... Regresaste -Y le apretó un poco la mano, para comprobar que no era otra ilusión.

Y es que, a Drew le dio la loquera al comprender que de verdad May se había ido.

Se puso cómo un verdadero loco, ordenándole bruscamente a Absol y a Roselia que NO regresaran hasta encontrarla, e incluso sacó a Flygon para que vuele y la localice desde los cielos.

Pero los minutos que pasaron se hicieron _horas_ para Drew y comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más.

Sus nervios relucieron a flote (Después de tanto tiempo de haberlos controlado), y comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo.

_"¡Soy un verdadero idiota! ¿En que estuve pensando? ¡Todo ésto pasó por mi maldita culpa! ¡No debí hacerle eso, maldita sea! May... ¿Donde éstas, May?" _-Y luego de tanto correr y gritar su nombre, comenzó a sentirse agitado-. _"Demonios, no. Creí que ésto se me había curado, pero al parecer... Me equivoqué"._

Y caminó y caminó hasta que su Asma lo venció, cayendo al suelo.

Fue ahí cuando Roselia se alarmó y trató de ayudarlo.

-¡Ross, Ross! -Exclamó corriendo al lado de su Amo.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! Sabes lo que me pasa, ¡Ve y busca a May! Y ojalá que no haya hecho algo estúpido. Si le llegara a pasar algo, nunca me lo perdonaría... -Murmuró el Coordinador aturdido.

Ya no había duda; se había enamorado sin remedio de la castaña. Ya está. Se había jodido él mismo, y ni su cruel orgullo podía negarlo.

-¡Absol! -Exclamó el Pokemon siniestro saliendo de los matorrales. Había llegado rápidamente para ayudar a su Amo. Pero cómo siempre, Roselia se le había adelantado.

Drew, al ver que su Pokemon había venido con las garras vacías, decidió pagar su frustración con él.

-¡Absol, eres un inútil! ¡Un Pokemon de alto nivel cómo tú podría localizar con facilidad no a una, sino a VARIAS personas! -El aludido se encogió visiblemente, pero su Amo prosiguió cómo si nada; Drew parecía siempre buscar un pretexto para reprenderlo, pues la cría y adiestramiento de los Absols no era ninguna tarea fácil-. ¡No éstas haciendo nada de tu parte para buscar a May! ¡La quiero conmigo! ¡Buscala _AHORA_!

Y Absol de mala gana intentó buscarla. Roselia se negó rotundamente a abandonarlo, y Drew desde su posición vociferaba el nombre de May sin descanso.

-¡May! ¡Regresa, May! ¡Maayy! -Y Roselia se preocupó. Porque por el bien de su salud, su Amo no podía alterarse demasiado.

Y desde hace algunos años para acá, la Castaña había sido la única persona en lograr alterarlo en todos los sentidos.

Luego de media hora de gritar y toser sin parar, Drew se sintió muy débil. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y le costaba moverse.

-¡Soy lo peor que hay en éste Mundo, Roselia! -Golpeó el suelo con fuerza-. ¡P-por mi culpa May ya no está y yo...! ¡N-no puedo soportarlo más! -Y por primera vez durante mucho tiempo (Desde que perdió ante Solidad en su primer Concurso hace poco más de 6 años, apróximadamente), brotaron por parte de él, unas inesperadas lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia y de terror al no poder estar con su amor, y el miedo siempre presente de que ella lo odie, o no quiera en verdad saber nada más de él.

Y con una preocupada Roselia cómo su única testigo, lloró y lloró hasta que su dolor y la fiebre lo llevaran a la inconsciencia.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero le pareció escuchar la voz de May y quiso despertar.

Y lo primero que vio fue su hermoso rostro, con signos de preocupación y ojos llorosos. _"No llores por mí, May. No valgo la pena..." _-Quiso decirle, pero la voz no le llegaba y sólo quería besarle y estrecharla en sus brazos para no dejarla escapar nunca más.

Recordaba vagamente que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Drew pese a su malestar, pudo esbozar una de sus características sonrisas.

Ella nunca cambiaría.

Siempre haciendo las mismas preguntas bobas y obvias; pero aún así, la quería por eso y podría tolerarlo.

Después, May le preguntó con un adorable sonrojo si le podía soltar su mano, porque no podían quedarse en mitad de camino así, y que había que buscar algo para que se le bajara un poco la fiebre.

Y Drew, pese a su esfuerzo, logró decirle algo parecido a _"Sobre mi cadáver. Demonios que no te soltaré ahora que te tengo conmigo, May. Aunque nuestras manos suden, no me importa" _-Y luego la castaña se sonrojó con fuerza, y comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles que si Drew pudiera, se hubiera largado a reír y tomarle una foto a su rostro, porque la expresión de la chica no tenía precio.

Luego, aún tomados de la mano, se quedaron mirándose un buen rato a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus miradas y comunicándose mil cosas en silencio.

Drew la miraba con intensidad, casi sin pestañar; aunque a veces se sonrojaba ("Producto de la fiebre", se decía May) y desviaba la mirada. Balance, (Al no estar acostumbrada a tanta atención fija de parte de una sola persona), comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y la manada de Beautifly´s en su estómago no había cesado ni un breve momento. Con la mano libre, se apartó un poco el cabello que tapaba parte de su rostro. Y ése simple movimiento hizo gruñir a un Absol recostado cerca de ambos. May se encogió instintivamente.

Drew, al notar que su propio Pokemon le _gruñía _a May, quiso golpearlo y gritarle un montón de obcenidades. Pero a cambio, lo calló gruñéndole de igual manera y lanzándole una mirada asesina que incluso a May le asustó. Con esfuerzo, sacó la Pokeball y Absol de mala gana, entró finalmente en ella.

Roselia se encontraba a una distancia prudente para darle algo de intimidad a la pareja, y al ver las claras intenciones de su amo, lo retó con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Drew la fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo ademán alguno de devolverla a su Pokeball.

A May ya le incomodaba estar sentada, de momento que con cuidado (Y sin soltarse del chico), quedó igual de acostada en el suelo que el y se acercó más, medio abrazándolo; ya que era muy entrada la noche y comenzaba a hacer frío.

_"May... Éstas agradablemente suave y cálida. May..." _

Balance pegaba su rostro a la mejilla caliente del chico, frotándose con él y estrechándolo en una posición bastante comprometedora. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no tenía mucha vergüenza, ya que anteriormente Drew le había demostrado mediante besos y abrazos que deberían ser ilegales, algunas formas de conducir el calor corporal para emergencias cómo éstas. Y May sólo quería hacer que se sintiera a gusto. Y claro, porque hacía un frío del demonio, pero era lo suficientemente bueno cómo para refrescar al Peli-Verde.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo quedaron así, en medio del bosque, iluminados sólo por la Luz de la Luna abrazados. May sintió cómo Drew olfateaba su cabello con dulzura, y su conciencia empezó a hacerle estragos.

_"No puedo... No puedo cuidar así de él y luego abandonarlo. No es lo correcto, y no sé porqué no puedo estar alejada de él por mucho tiempo. Oh, Drew..." _-Sollozó en su mente, buscando alguna solución.

Luego recordó un par de cosas de las cuáles no debió haberse olvidado.

De improviso se levantó rápidamente, asustando a una soñolienta Roselia y a un Drew mareado por su malestar.

-¡Pero que estúpida soy! -Exclamó entre alegre e incrédula y Drew se quedó hipnotizado de su rostro cómo para contradecirla-. ¡Sal, Blazinken!

Un destello de luz apareció, y el Pokemon salió murmurando su nombre, cruzándose de brazos. Drew se asombró mentalmente del aspecto saludable y de su altura, pues Blazinken fácilmente podía alcanzar los 2 mts. Le costaba creer que el mismo Torchic pequeñín e inútil que había visto hacía bastante tiempo, evolucionara en uno de los Pokemones de Fuego más poderosos y con unas destrezas inigualables para las Batallas. Era realmente admirable.

May le sonrió a su Pokemon y le ordenó seguidamente que lanzara fuego en un lugar señalado para una pequeña fogata. Luego, le ordenó que se quedara cerca de Drew para que lo mantuviera caliente y cómodo.

May se agachó a la altura de la fogata, contemplándole y calentándose las manos.

Drew la miraba sin saber que decir, y fue Roselia la que se acercó por casualidad.

-¿Roselia? -Inquirió la Pokemon situándose a su lado y manteniendo una distancia prudente con el fuego.

May abrió su koala, sacando algunos alimentos enlatados.

-Por suerte tengo algunos alimentos enlatados y algo de agua... ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? -Sacó la lengua, para sí-. ¿Hmm? ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco, Roselia? Seguro que tomando un buen té caliente a Drew se le pasará el malestar.

* * *

><p>En el Centro de una de las Ciudades más importantes y modernas de la Región Hoenn, se erguía una impotente y majestuosa Mansión rodeada de abundante fauna floral y vegetal con una de las mejores vistas de la muy conocida y popular, Larousse City.<p>

Sentadas en una de las abundantes sillas del jardín, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y una joven adulta de cabellera azul oscura y ojos café se reunían para tomar el Té, cómo hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacían.

Mientras degustaban la merienda, siguieron conversando un poco animadas y preocupadas.

-Pues sí, desde que Drewie se ha ido a Johto… ¡Ni una sola Video-Llamada nos ha enviado! –Exclamó la rubia preocupada, golpeando la mesa y causando un poco de estruendo con las tazas y platillos de porcelana-. ¿Y sabes cuánto tiempo ha sido eso? ¡Poco más de 2 meses! –Se detuvo para comer rápidamente un bollo dulce y prosiguió-. Y no te creas, he visto las facturas y sus transacciones bancarias… ¿Y sabes que, Marie? –La mencionada se encogió de hombros atenta, señal que deseaba que prosiguiera-. Pues mira, ¡Drew ha gastado cómo un Demonio! Sus 3 comidas al día en los mejores Bufetes, sigue comprando su usual ropa de marca, en éstos días se compró una brújula de oro… No ése oro barato de la esquina, no. Sino ¡ORO ORO de verdad! ¡Jesus-Christ! Can´t Believe It! Y desde niño que compra los Pokeblocks ésos que son muy exclusivos… ¡Si hasta el niño duerme sólo en lugares y posadas 5 Estrellas con renombre! –Exclamó apresurada, tomando un sorbo de té para proseguir-. Hmp, tiene suerte que su Padre trabaja independientemente para el Gobierno y que tenga su propio Bufete de abogados. Oh, los ingresos y lujos de mi querido marido son enormes. Nunca podré agradecerle y amarle lo suficiente cómo para que me haya escogido a mí, de entre todas las mujeres –Soltó un respiro nostálgico y respiró ya más calmada. Tomó otro sorbo de té y miró nuevamente a su interlocutora-. Pero bueno, tú más que nadie debes saber eso. Los DeLaRousse somos bien conocidos en darnos nuestros lujos, ¿No? –Inquirió con cierto deje de sarcasmo y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

-¡Meow! –Maulló un Pokemon minino frotándose en las piernas de la rubia mayor, reclamando su atención.

-¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí! –Exclamó ésta contenta-. ¡Aww Glameow, ven con Mamá! –Exclamó abrazándole mientras lo sentaba en su regazo. El Pokemon gato empezó a ronronear de contento, a la par que era mimado con caricias.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Si hasta tienes bien consentido a Martín! ¡Cómo se nota cuánto lo quieres, Tía Rossie! –Aprobó la peli-Azul comiéndose un dulce seguido de un sorbo de Té.

Su Tía sólo pudo reírse con cariño.

-Cuando tu querido esposo y tu adorado hijastro no están en casa, lo único que te queda de compañía son los criados y tus fieles Pokemons –Estrechó con cariño a Glameow, quién ronroneaba a gusto-. Y claro, tus parientes más cercanos –Agregó mirándola radiante-. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Marian. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa –Susurró con voz quebrada conmovida por el simple hecho de recordarla.

Y cómo cada vez que pasaba cuando alguien nombraba a su querida y fallecida madre, Marian DeLaRousse se hacía la fuerte y aguantaba con agallas las lágrimas.

Había perdido a su madre y a su hermano gemelo Marlon a la edad de 15 años en un misterioso accidente aéreo, junto con su querida Tía Scarlett, la madre biológica de Drew. Marian pasó 2 años internada en la Clínica de la Familia, Rousse Privat debido al Shock producido por la inesperada pérdida de los 3 familiares más queridos y apreciados de su vida. Ahora, con apenas 21 años recién cumplidos, quería superarse y re-hacer su vida ayudando en lo que podía a su querido tío Draynaldo en los negocios que involucren el Legado Rousse.

Draynaldo Drake DeLaRousse (Mejor conocido por sus amigos íntimos y familiares cómo Dray), provenía de familia adinerada y en su juventud y adolescencia había sido antes un grandioso Coordinador; pero lo había dejado a tan temprana edad porque su severo y estricto padre se lo prohibía y porque éste estaba sumamente enfermo, ya casi al borde de la muerte. Con la promesa realizada a su padre, Dray con dolor hizo a un lado sus sueños para poder cumplir el de su Padre: Hacerse cargo de los negocios de la Familia y multiplicar la Fortuna del Legado DeLaRousse, cosa que logró con éxito al primer año después de la muerte de su padre. Ya contaba con 19 años y quería deshacerse de la monotonía de su aburrida vida repleta de papeles y negocios.

Un día se re-encontró con su mejor amiga de la Infancia, Scarlett Johnson, y la había invitado a un Café. Después de tantas risas y haber compartido buenos y agradables recuerdos, Dray descubrió casi al instante que en todo éste tiempo siempre había estado profundamente enamorado de ella. A la semana siguiente (Luego de tanto cortejo y charlas comprometedoras), le propuso matrimonio. Scarlett aceptó enseguida, maravillada.

Al ser Scarlett su primer amor, la pasión y las ganas de estar a su lado por siempre, invadieron por completo a Dray, quién besaba y le hacía el amor a su recién esposa cada instante que podía. Fruto de ése amor y pasión consumados, nació el nuevo y actual heredero del Legado, Drew. Quién había heredado también el color de cabello de ambos padres y los ojos claros del abuelo.

Drew era el mayor orgullo en la vida de Dray y Scarlett, y al ser éste el Primogénito de ambos, pagaron todas las mejores clases correspondientes de estudios, cursos de gastronomía e Idiomas, clases de jardinería, baile, Kárate, canto y el favorito de Drew, el Piano. De pequeño había sido un chico de muy pocas palabras. Hablaba justamente lo necesario y todo lo demás (Sus emociones, sus anécdotas y sentimientos), lo plasmaba todo en el Piano. Ponía su alma y su esencia en cada una de sus elaboradas partituras y en cada melodía de sus composiciones. Fácilmente podía pasar horas y horas tocando y componiendo en los diversos pianos de su Mansión, y perder fácilmente la noción del tiempo.

Un día, su Padre le confesó que de pequeño, soñó en convertirse en el mejor Coordinador Pokemon de su Región. Le había mostrado sus fotos y Listones ganados en los Concursos que había participado; le había contado ciertos trucos que podía intentar en sus Presentaciones para poder impresionar al Público, y le había relatado un montón de buenos consejos para que no fuera tan novato e inexperto en el Nuevo Mundo de la Coordinación Pokemon. Pues ya los tiempos habían cambiado, y ahora había muchas más Regiones y Ciudades en las cuáles podría participar. Pero el Jurado era ahora mucho más difícil de conquistar, de modo que habría que entrenar y entrenar bastante para poder impresionarlos y seguir sobreviviendo en las Competencias.

Y Drew, a sus 9 años ya estaba más que listo para viajar por su propia cuenta. Ambos Padres le abrieron su respectiva cuenta bancaria con una enorme cantidad de dinero que fácilmente podría envidiar un chico de su edad, y varias tarjetas de débito. Ya con ésa muestra monetaria le aseguraba y le demostraba a Drew que podía contar con el apoyo de su familia, y que al ser éste el heredero legítimo del Legado, ahora podía administrar y gastar el dinero a su antojo; pues sabía que en cualquier momento podía pedir mucho más si quería.

Ése mismo día le llevaron al Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad para que escogiera el Pokemon Inicial que quisiera. Drew negó enseguida, pues desde que tenía memoria ya había escogido en su mente al Pokemon que sería su cómplice y compañero de viajes.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¿Y qué Pokemon quieres, Drewie? –Inquirió curiosa su madre.

Su Padre lo miraba igual, sólo que cómo su hijo, era un poco inexpresivo y por eso no se le notaba tanto sus emociones.

El pequeño Drew suspiró y se preguntó internamente si sus padres le comprenderían.

-Quiero una Roselia –Al ver a su Padre con claras intenciones de interrumpir, alzó su mano en una muda petición de silencio para poder continuar-. No, papá. No quiero que tu amigo Merlo me la regale, ni quiero capturarla. Lo que deseo es tener el Huevo Pokemon de ella y poder criarla y entrenarla yo mismo, paso a paso; evolución tras evolución.

Ambos padres se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Sólo su madre se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Huevo? Creí que ése tipo de Pokemons plantas provenían de una semilla.

-No es sólo tipo Planta, madre. Roselia también entra en la categoría de Pokemons Clase Venenosa –Explicó su hijo con cierto deje de fastidio, preguntando cómo era posible que su propia madre no supiera algo tan básico-. Además, los Pokemons han evolucionado tanto que ahora también sus crías nacen en forma de huevos y semillas, independientemente de su categoría.

-En tal caso, Merlo tiene unos Pokemons con una buena camada en casa que no lleva mucho tiempo de nacida. De seguro no le molestará, ya sabes –Sugirió Dray animado.

El pequeño Drew suspiró sin remedio, aceptando finalmente. No podía internarse en los Bosques de la Ciudad buscando su objetivo y no poseer ningún Pokemon de Defensa, por si las cosas salían mal.

Pasaron toda la tarde en la casa de Merlo, un castaño de ojos azules que aparentaba ser muy joven de lo que era y trabajaba como Ingeniero en el Gobierno, y que (Al igual que Dray y todo miembro que se apellide DeLaRousse), poseía cierta debilidad por los Pokemons tipo Hierba y tenía una gran colección de ellos correteando felices por todo el enorme jardín de su Mansión.

Merlo acompañó a Drew para que escogiera el Huevo digno de su agrado. Al principio, el peli-verde se tomó gran parte de su tiempo, pero a la final escogió el huevo más pequeño que había en la camada. Era blanco con anillos alrededor de su cáscara verdes y era caliente al tacto. _"No faltará mucho para que nazca"_-Le había dicho entusiasmado el mejor amigo de su padre.

Pero Drew se fijó de pronto en el Pokemon triste que se situaba cerca de la camada Pokemon y que por poco lo confundió con un arbusto de rosas. Era un Pokemon venenoso tipo Hierba, agradable a la vista pero con una expresión tan afligida que conmovió a Drew profundamente.

"_¿Quién es ése Pokemon?" _–Le había preguntado a Merlo entre cuchicheos y señalándola de manera educada para no asustarla. Merlo al ver quién se trataba, sonrió-. _"Ella es Roserade, la última evolución de Roselia y es la madre de ésta camada. No te preocupes, tan sólo está abatida porque su pareja murió hace poco y porque te éstas llevando a una de sus crías. Llévatela sin culpa, Drew. Ella bien sabe que mi jardín tampoco es que sea un Zoológico Pokemon y que tarde o temprano, íbamos a regalar a sus bebés"._

A Drew le entristeció su comentario, pero trató de no demostrarlo en su rostro y en cambio, preguntó:

-¿Una Roserade? ¿De modo que tarde o temprano, mi Roselia evolucionará en una Roserade? –Inquirió un tanto alarmado, aferrando el huevo más hacia su pecho. Le aturdía la idea que su Pokemon favorito en un futuro, ya no sería cómo antes.

Merlo, al comprender el dilema de Drew, le palmeó el hombro.

-Ella será una Roserade sólo cuando verdaderamente lo desees. Y sólo lo hará si expones a tu Roselia a una Piedra Día. Es la única manera. Pero recuerda que tienes que estar lo suficientemente seguro de ellos. Una vez hecho el cambio, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El alivio de Drew fue más que evidente y le sonrió agradecido.

Con cuidado se acercó a Roserade y ella sólo lo miró abatida. _"No te preocupes, tu bebé será mi Primera Pokemon y quiero que sepas que a ella nunca le faltará nada, y que la cuidaré cómo a nadie. Lo prometo."_ –Le susurró decidido y la Pokemon tras estas palabras se emocionó y le regaló un magnífico espectáculo de Danza de Pétalos. Ésa noche, Drew se prometió a sí mismo que su Roselia haría las mejores presentaciones de Baile de Pétalos que jamás se había visto antes.

-¿Ya estas contento, hijo? –Murmuró su padre mientras cenaban. El Huevo Pokemon descansaba apoyado en uno de los cojines morados más suaves y Costosos de la Región.

Drew le echó nuevamente una tierna mirada a donde se encontraba su nueva y única "Hija" y respondió:

-Desde luego, Padre. No tendré problemas. Sé todo lo referente en cuánto a sus cuidados y evoluciones. Planeo quedarme hasta que haya evolucionado en Roselia.

-Entonces, debes saber que eso llevaría su buen tiempo, ¿No, Drewie? –Inquirió su madre un poco triunfante. Su hijo la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya, Scarlett –Cuchicheó su esposo.

-¿Y porque debería detenerme, Dray? ¿Qué acaso no puedo expresar mi libre opinión, cómo todo miembro de la Familia DeLaRousse? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia y sarcasmo. El Señor Rousse suspiró con evidente cansancio, frotándose la mano en las escasas arrugas de su frente. Drew se preparó mentalmente para las venenosas e hirientes palabras de su madre-. Drew querido, eres muy joven para ésos Concursos. ¿Porqué no aprendes de tu prima Marian, y busca ser el mejor en algo que realmente valga la pena? ¿Porqué no buscas una novia, para empezar? –Su madre frunció los labios, en un claro gesto de desprecio-. No debiste rechazar a Sapphire, ésa chica era hermosa. Y con clase, además.

El pequeño Drew se levantó cabreado de la mesa.

-¡Sapphire es una chica tonta! ¡Y quiero que sepas que mi futura novia será muy lista e inteligente! ¡Ella no será tan frívola, manipuladora y superficial cómo tu mamá! Y además… ¡Sapphire le pertenece a mi amigo Ruby, y yo nunca le quitaría la chica de uno de mis amigos! –Gritó con rencor y de inmediato se sintió mucho mejor al haber confesado su opinión oculta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Scarlett, al ser de tez pálida, parecía un Ají picante a punto de explotar. Desde siempre había sido acostumbrada a llevar la última palabra en todo, y a atacar a todo aquel que le desafiase o le contradiga, incluyendo su propia sangre.

Con delicadeza, se limpió con la servilleta y con su voz peligrosamente serena, le dijo:

-¿Amigos? Mira nada más, pero si tú no tienes amigos, querido Drewie –Se carcajeó con maldad. Drew miró de reojo a su padre, quién lucía más pálido de lo normal. Al comprobar que su padre no haría nada para defenderlo, aguantó las lágrimas. No le daría ése gusto a su madre. Nunca -. ¡Tú jamás tendrás amigos! O mejor dicho, ¡Nunca conservarás sus amistades! –Sentenció, aniquilándolo con la mirada-. Y muy pronto te darás cuenta que toda persona que se te acerque, querrá siempre algo de ti. ¡Recuérdalo bien, querido hijo! ¡Nadie, aparte de tu Familia, te querrá cómo en realidad eres! ¡Y sólo querrán estar contigo por simple interés, y las postulantes a futuras esposas tuyas tan sólo estarían contigo por los millones del Legado! –Sonrió con maldad-. Ésa es la Maldición DeLaRousse, mi cielo. No hay marcha atrás, y en realidad nunca la hubo. ¿Éstas dispuesto a aceptarlo?

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio, era la señal que Scarlett demostraba la culminación en su vómito verbal, por ahora.

Drew se sentía muy desgraciado y afligido, pero trató de no reflejarlo. Se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del cojín morado con delicadeza.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera refugiarse en su habitación, artículo:

-Estoy consciente de lo que trataste de expresar, Madre. Te guste o no, partiré para poder cumplir con mi sueño –Suspiró, tratando de serenarse-. Y con todo respeto, pero ojalá te murieras. Así dejarías en paz a mi Padre y ambos descansaríamos por completo de ti. Con permiso.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*%*&*&*/*/*&*&^&/**

Pasaron 2 semanas y en el transcurso de ése tiempo, la relación entre madre/hijo terminó por desmoronarse. El Señor Rousse se había ido a un viaje de negocios y regresaba la semana que viene. Drew evitaba en lo posible a Scarlett y cuando ambos se reunían para comer, se podía sentir el tenso silencio entre ambos y las miradas asesinas de su progenitora.

La Señora DeLaRousse aprovechaba la ausencia de su esposo para derrochar aún más la fortuna en costosas joyas y vestidos de diseñadores porque había adoptado la costumbre de cambiarse de ropa por lo mínimo, unas 5 veces al día, y llamaba su hermana Belle para estar al día con ella. Belle poseía su característico cabello azul y ojos marrones, madre soltera de 2 gemelos que parecían ser el vivo retrato de ella. Marian, la adorable y traviesa quinceañera. Y Marlon, el típico e indiferente BadBoy con fama de querer buscar todo tipo de problemas.

Scarlett tenía muy en claro que su hermana menor era de muy pocos recursos económicos, y de buena fe les invitó a pasar algunos días en la Mansión DeLaRousse. Belle y sus hijos aceptaron la invitación un tanto cohibidos y anunciaron que partirían inmediatamente para Larousse City. Al confirmar sus invitados, Scarlett subió al cuarto de su hijo, y abrió con brusquedad la puerta.

Drew se sobresaltó, había sido acostumbrado a que primero llamaran a su puerta para poder pasar, y su propia madre en estos momentos estaba invadiendo su _privacidad._ Iba a preguntarle algo al respecto, pero calló al ver la sonrisa diabólica que su madre aportaba. Cuando sonreía así, no era por algo bueno. Y por instinto, abrazó su Huevo con fuerza.

Scarlett se aclaró la garganta y anunció con voz melosa.

-Prepárate, Drewie. Tu tía Belle y tus primos vienen en camino. Se quedarán unos cuántos días en la Mansión. Así que ya sabes, deja de ser tan egoísta con tus cosas y compórtate cómo un buen anfitrión con tus primos.

El Heredero del Legado abrió la boca perplejo. Segundos después, comprobó las malvadas intenciones de su madre.

-¡No dejaré mi habitación por eso! ¡Si quieren estar en la Casa, bien! ¡Pero no los necesito cerca, y ellos tampoco me necesitarán; no son unos bebés! Y bien sabes que Budew nacerá dentro de poco y no puedo distraerme con banalidades, necesita de todos mis cuidados. Lo siento, madre. Pero no seré el criado en ésta familia.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Scarlett.

-Harás lo que yo diga, Drew! ¡Cuando tu padre no esté, yo soy la autoridad en ésta casa! ¡Jugarás con tus primos, te guste o no!

Drew crispó sus puños.

-¡Bien! –Le gritó de mala gana-. ¡Fingiré que aprecio sus compañías, pero quiero a Marlon bien lejos de mi Budew! ¡No tratará de molestar a mi Pokemon con sus malos ratos! ¡Lo mismo va para ti, Madre! ¡Cómo se nota a leguas tu desprecio y tus malas intenciones por un Pokemon que nada tiene que ver en todo esto!

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Siquiera te éstas escuchando? –Se rio con maldad-. ¡Estas hablando de un Pokemon que ni siquiera ha nacido, que no existe todavía! ¡Lo defiendes cómo si estuviera presente, pero déjame recordarte que no está!

Drew se aguantó las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, pero recordó su propia promesa y prosiguió de igual manera.

-¿Acaso podrías ser más ignorante, Madre? ¡Es obvio que Budew aún dentro del Huevo siente mis cuidados! ¡Es cómo un bebé, sabes?

Y sus discusiones seguían y seguían sin tregua alguna. Ninguno de los 2 daba su brazo a torcer ni se molestaban en aclarar las cosas.

Y Drew nunca comprendió que sin quererlo, había heredado el mismo orgullo y carácter de su progenitora.

Ya habían pasado 3 días y medio desde la llegada de su Tía Belle. Todo seguía casi igual, su Madre lo ignoraba y fingía su existencia mientras paseaba con su hermana, y sus primos se divertían a lo grande con la Piscina y demás atracciones de la Mansión. Cosa que le agradaba a Drew, pues así podía disfrutar de su soledad tranquilo, dedicándose a pasear con su Huevo Pokemon y exponerlo a la luz solar mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima y tocaba y componía melodía en el Piano del Jardín.

Ésa era su forma favorita de expresarse y desahogarse. Cada tecla del piano producía un sonido distinto al anterior, y fácilmente podía "jugar" y experimentar con diversas combinaciones de teclas. Las coordinaba a la perfección.

-¡OH, MI DIOS! –Corrió una chica peli-azul situándose a su lado-. Drew, ¡No sabía que podías tocar el Piano! –Exclamó Marian toda emocionada. Miraba con evidente adoración cómo los dedos de su primo se movían con elegante rapidez a la par que producía diversos y agradables sonidos.

Drew se detuvo incómodo a la interrupción y al notar tanto escrutinio de ella. Sí, había sido alabado por sus padres y criados debido a su precoz habilidad musical, pero nunca lo había escuchado de otra persona, de alguien más.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Inquirió con su máscara de indiferencia. Pero en el fondo se sentía halagado y curioso.

Marian cabeceó con rapidez.

-¡Claro que sí, y tienes mucho talento! ¡Me encanta la música clásica; es tan sofisticada y relajante! –Opinó con verdadero entusiasmo. A Drew le pareció que su Prima le caería mejor a partir de ahora-. Y dime, ¿Qué pieza tocabas? Ha sido muy hermosa… ¡Ahh! ¡De seguro que compones tus propias piezas musicales! Una de las tantas ventajas de ser músico… ¡Hay que tener un muy buen oído, Drew! –Le codeó con confianza y el Peli-Verde se sobresaltó por el inesperado contacto físico-. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, Marlon y yo habíamos empezado algunas clases básicas de Piano. Pero lo dejamos porque ésas clases eran muy caras, y mi madre no tenía con qué pagarlas –Una sombra de tristeza se había apoderado de Marian, pero lo reemplazó rápidamente con una sonrisa y siguió parloteando-. Y es muy cool que seas pianista, ¿Sabes? Y muy romántico que un chico sea capaz de tocar algún instrumento musical (L)

Drew carraspeó incómodo.

-Ehh, sí. Tengo mis propias composiciones –Al ver la cara resplandeciente de su prima, decidió continuar-. De hecho, la que hace unos momentos escuchaste, ha sido una de las mías.

Marian soltó un grito de emoción y se apoderó de las manos de Drew, viendo sus formas y texturas. Drew enseguida pensó que su prima estaba loca.

-¡KYAA! ¡Es increíble, Drewie! ¿Tu composición tiene nombre; cuál es su historia? ¡Tiene que tenerla, sabes?

Drew frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-No me llames de ésa forma tan absurda, niña. Y claro que mi composición tiene su respectivo nombre e historia; todas la tienen –Respondió de forma cortante, desviando la mirada.

Marian se asombró del carácter huraño de su primo. Y ése rostro… _"Caray. Sí que se parece a la Tía Scarlett…" _–Pensó sin salir de su asombro.

Marian sacudió la cabeza, y decidió empezar desde cero.

-Bueno… Lo dije porque mi tía Scarlett te llama así, Drew. Y admítelo, es un apodo adorable –Su primo bufó y murmuró algo para sí bajito que de igual manera, Marian pudo escuchar: _"Ése maldito apodo viene siendo cómo un insulto y una manera hipócrita de dirigirse hacia mí y llamar la atención. Aparte que ésa mujer sólo resulta "Adorable" cuando le conviene…" _Marian lo miró cómo si a éste le hubieran salido 3 cabezas. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, un reflejo verdoso captó su atención y se fijó en el "Acompañante de su primo"-. ¡Aww! ¡Un Huevo Pokemon! Oh, Drew… ¡Que tierno! Y dime, ¿Falta mucho para que nazca? ¿Qué Pokemon será?

-De ahí nacerá un Budew. Que pronto evolucionará en Roselia –Comentó orgulloso mirando a su "Hija"; Marian sonrió al ver a su primo feliz.

Pasaron los días y la inesperada amistad entre Drew y su prima Marian se había fortalecido.

A Marlon no le hizo mucha gracia ésa parte y se limitaba en lo posible evitarlos. A Marian le entristecía ésa absurda decisión de su hermano, y Drew trataba de animarla tocando sus piezas favoritas.

Había una melodía especial que conmovía en lo más profundo de su alma a Marian; porque según ella, era una interpretación muy hermosa y sublime, a pesar de su trágica historia.

-"La Melodía de Bella"… ¿Alguna vez la has escuchado? Trata la historia de una Coordinadora novata llamada Isabella, quién se había enamorado sin remedio de su rival, Anthony. Lo que Bella no sabía, fue que Tony era experto en el Piano y al ver la habilidad y destreza de Bella en los escenarios, escribió gran parte de la pieza en honor a su nombre. Y justo cuando le iba a confesar su amor por ella, Isabella (Muy conocida por su torpeza), cae en un acantilado y muere en el acto. Tony, al saberlo, sufrió mucho por ella y lleno de dolor y desesperación, termina finalmente la partitura de la pieza, tocándola completa por primera y única vez y luego se suicidad. Que romántico –Murmuró Marian con voz llorosa.

Drew hizo una mueca.

-¿Romántico? Si tú, yo no le veo nada de romántico –Marian lo miró de mala manera-. Trágico sería la palabra adecuada.

La Peli-Azul resopló.

-Pues es obvio que no le veas nada de romántico a la historia porque sencillamente, no te has enamorado –Sentenció Marian triunfante.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Drew para resoplar.

-¿Enamorarme? P-O-R-F-A-V-O-R, ganaría primero el Gran Festival antes que eso pase, créeme.

A Marian le dio mucha curiosidad su comentario.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué acaso dudas de tus habilidades sin siquiera haber empezado? Vamos mal, primito –Al ver el semblante cabreado de su primo, lo tranquilizó-. Hey, que sólo era una broma. No entiendo porqué todos en ésta casa se toman las cosas a pecho, caray –Soltó un dramático suspiro-. En fin, háblame un poco de ésa decisión de ser Coordinador Pokemon. Eres muy joven para eso, Drew. ¿Seguro que no quieres ser Entrenador? Así ganarías más experiencia primero y ya luego serías Coordinador.

Y Drew negó.

Porque ya a tan temprana edad sabía lo que quería y no tenía ojos para ninguna otra cosa; sólo para el Premio y criar de la mejor manera a su primer Pokemon.

Y así, ambos primos pasaron gran parte de los días venideros entre conversando, discutiendo y estando cerca del Piano.

Drew nunca había conocido antes a una persona tan alegre que fuera capaz de hablar y hablar fácilmente sin parar (A excepción de su madre, pero eso sería ya otro cuento) Y lo más extraño e inesperado de todo, era que le agradaba su compañía. Puesto que ambos nunca habían sido tan cercanos cómo hasta ahora.

Marian se sentía de igual manera. Sólo que tampoco quería encariñarse mucho con su primo, porque después de que ella partiera de su casa, difícilmente se volverían a ver. Éste hecho le entristecía y trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, sólo se dejaba llevar por la presencia y las melodías musicales de su talentoso primo.

Una noche, Belle les había anunciado que viajaría rápidamente a Ciudad Plateada en avión a Marian y Marlon. El segundo mencionado se opuso tajantemente.

-¡No es nada justo que siempre te vayas con mi Tía Carlie a los mejores lugares, así que iré contigo! –Exclamó con decisión.

Y Belle, bendito sea su noble corazón, aceptó la compañía de su hijo de buena gana. Incluso le había preguntado a Marian:

-¿Y tú, hija? ¿Quieres acompañarnos o prefieres quedarte y hacerle compañía a tu primo?

Marian de pronto los miraba a ambos con temor. Incluso sudaba frío y las piernas le temblaban.

_Tenía un mal presentimiento._

-Ehh, m-mamá y ¿Porqué mejor no te vas de viaje con mi Tía mañana, o mejor otro día? Tengo cómo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –Murmuró un tanto incrédula y asustada.

Su hermano se rio con maldad.

-Marian, olvídalo. Tus tontos presentimientos no son válidos. Siempre dices y crees "Presentir" cosas y situaciones pero nunca se cumplen. No necesitas mentir para que alguien note tu presencia, ¿Sabes? Que patética eres –Espetó cruelmente mirándola con desprecio.

A Marian le dolió su comentario muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Marlon… ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes porqué tratarme así! –Furiosa entre lágrimas, lo golpeaba mientras éste acostumbrado intentaba inmovilizar sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Niños, ya basta! –Gritó su madre al borde del llanto-. ¡Somos una Familia, debemos tolerarnos! ¡No quiero más peleas! –Dicho esto último, a Belle le dio un horrible ataque de tos que si bien parecía no detenerse. Ambos hijos atónitos de verla así, acudieron en segundos a su lado.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Háblanos, que tienes? –Gritó Marian presa del pánico.

Belle tenía la cara roja, los ojos llorosos y trataba inútilmente de respirar.

-Marian, ¡No seas tarada! ¡A Mamá le está dando el ataque de Asma, maldita sea! No debes asustarte por eso –Articuló Marlon tratando de ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar también por el pánico, aunque esto fuera condenadamente difícil. Después de todo, él era el hermano mayor y debía dar el ejemplo.

Y de tanto alboroto, Scarlett y su hijo entraron a la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, que son todos esos gritos? –Inquirió alarmada, mirando a su alrededor-. ¡BELLE! ¡Belle, hermanita… Que tienes?

Y Drew al ver la escena (Y padecer ésos ataque por experiencia propia), dedujo rápidamente lo que pasaba.

Se arrodilló junto a su Tía y de su bolsillo sacó un objeto gris no muy grande del tamaño de una pipa.

-Ten, tía Belle, inhala esto. Te sentirás mucho mejor –Aseguró entregándole el objeto. Belle lo tomó con manos temblorosas e hizo rápidamente lo sugerido.

-¿Acaso es eso lo que yo creo que es? –Inquirió Scarlett sorprendida-. Creí que ésa enfermedad del Asma se te había curado hace mucho tiempo con las clases de Natación, Drewie.

El Heredero del Legado se sorprendió que su madre le hablara luego de haber pasado unos cuántos días sin haberlo hecho, pero ése timbre de reproche en su voz lo producía únicamente cuando estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

Y viniendo ésa inusual emoción de Scarlett Marie Johnson DeLaRousse, era mucho que decir.

-Así es, Madre. Se me ha quitado parte del Asma –Respondió con voz serena-. Pero eso no ha evitado mis ataques de vez en cuando. Por eso es que llevo el Asma-cámara conmigo siempre.

Su madre asintió y Belle ya comenzaba a sentirse y verse mucho mejor. Sus hijos la abrazaron preocupados mientras no dejaban de agradecerle a Drew.

Marlon ya no lo miraba con mala cara.

Más tarde ésa misma noche, Scarlett tocó con delicadeza la puerta de su hijo.

Al escuchar un distraído _"Pase"_, entró con cuidado. No se sorprendió al ver a su hijo de espaldas, contemplando su Huevo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y avanzó hacia él.

Drew pensó que era Marian quién venía a agradecerle nuevamente, pero se extrañó de sobre manera al oír el intenso característico e inconfundible paso de taconeo de su madre.

Y sólo por puro respeto impuesto desde muy pequeño, se volteó a mirarla. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre sonriéndole de manera sincera.

-¿Estas muy ocupado?

Dentro de las Tradiciones de la Familia DeLaRousse, leyendo entre líneas ésa expresión equivalía a un tímido _"¿Podemos hablar?"_

-No hay problema, madre. Siéntate, por favor.

Scarlett cerró cuidadosamente la puerta mientras caminaba hasta donde su hijo se encontraba. Drew estaba sentado en la butaca de su Piano, haciendo además de incorporarse, pero su madre negó y en cambio, se sentó junto con él. El Huevo Pokemon reposaba en sus brazos.

Scarlett lo miró por un momento.

-¿No se está tardando cómo que mucho el pequeño? –Murmuró señalándolo con la palma, era la manera educada de señalar.

Drew se encogió de hombros.

-Pues está más tibio de lo normal, y lo he visto moverse cómo si ya fuera a nacer. Pero sólo puede nacer de día, ya sabes.

Scarlett sacudió su cabello, pestañeando repetidas veces.

-¿Y porqué? –Preguntó inocentemente. Drew pensó al principio que su madre bromeaba. Pero al ver su semblante genuinamente curioso, descartó la idea.

-Serás ignorante, madre –Suspiró cansino, sin más remedio que explicarle -. Budew sólo puede nacer absorbiendo parte de la energía solar. Es un Pokemon Hierba, ¿Recuerdas?

Su madre se rio.

-Sí, ya lo sabía –Murmuró confiada y Drew no se la creyó-. Tienes un temperamento horrible, Drewie. Te falta paciencia, y mucha.

El Heredero bufó; cómo si ella tuviera tanto derecho y moral cómo para venir a criticarle. Pero sabiamente calló para ver qué era lo que su madre se proponía a decirle.

Scarlett miró alrededor a la habitación de su hijo, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Luego miró detrás y se topó con una partitura que hacía años no veía.

-¿Bella´s Melody? ¿"_La Melodía de Bella_"? –Inquirió sorprendida mientras veía el papel-. ¿Estás _intentando _tocar ésta maravillosa pieza, Drewie? Mira que es muy difícil…

El Peli-Verde de 9 años bufó indignado.

-Díficil ni que nada; ya la he practicado bastante y sólo me he equivocado un poco en el tempo, a veces acelero o toco lentos los puentes y puede que me deje llevar un poco cuando la toco, pero nada más. Pequeños detalles –Gruñó de mal humor, por el simple hecho de no hacerlo bien a sus primeros intentos.

Scarlett conociendo el temperamento de su hijo, decidió divertirse.

-Bueno –Empezó con sorna-. Con tal que no se te olvide el Piano cuando empieces tu carrera cómo Coordinador…

-… Las clases de Piano no se olvidan, madre –Aseguró desviando la mirada-. Son una de las pocas cosas que no se olvidan a medida que pasa el tiempo. Puedo estar 5 años sin tocar el Piano, e igual me acordaría del sonido de las teclas y su ubicación.

-Puede que sí, Drew; pero no sería lo mismo porque ya habrías perdido parte de tu destreza y el encanto especial –Aseguró triunfante.

-¿"Encanto Especial"? Lo que quieras, Scarlett. Mejor dime ya a que viniste –Espetó su hijo impaciente.

La Sra. DeLaRousse desvió la mirada.

-… Yo sólo quería hacer las paces –Susurró en voz baja-. Aunque no lo demuestre tanto cómo otras madres… Te quiero, Drewie. Eres mi único hijo. Y daría la vida por ti si fuese necesario. Sólo deseo lo mejor para tu vida, y me angustia pensar que te limites a ser sólo un Coordinador Pokemon; aun sabiendo que puedes estudiar y lograr mayores cosas –Se sonó la nariz. A Drew parecía picarle los ojos-. Puedo aceptar que lo seas, sólo para divertirte en la adolescencia cómo hacía tu Padre… ¿Pero y _después_? ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana, yo no esté con vida y que tu Padre se enferme? ¿Con quién te quedarás, quién te _cuidará?_ –Inquirió con voz quebrada, temblando visiblemente-. ¿Quién se haría cargo de la Empresa? Son muchas cosas, hijo. Y sé que a tu edad no vas a entenderlo bien, pero… Recuerda pensar también en _tu _futuro. Que ya cuando seas grande y desees involucrarte en el Mundo Real…

-… Mamá –Susurró por primera vez sin saber que decir realmente. Nunca había visto a su madre hablar así, y sólo quería reconfortarla.

-...Déjame terminar –Pidió aún con voz quebrada, sacudiéndose el cabello y abrazándose a sí misma-. Tu padre me llamó, ¿Sabes? Mañana en la noche regresa a casa. Preguntó por ti y se enorgulleció al enterarse que le hayas salvado la vida a tu tía del ataque de asma… -Esbozó una sonrisa triste-.

sonrisa triste-. No sé si te he dicho antes, pero tu tía Belle tiene cáncer de pulmón y sólo le queda un mísero año de vida –Drew abrió la boca, sin podérselo creer-. Es por eso que la invité a nuestro hogar, porque tenía años sin verla y quería pasar bastante tiempo con ella antes de que… Antes de… Bueno, ya sabes –Se estremeció incómoda-. Mañana por la tarde vamos en el Jet familiar a un viaje exprés a Ciudad Plateada para comprarle algunas medicinas, y así aprovechamos y me compro unos diamantes… -Murmuró pensativa. Drew estuvo demasiado impactado por la noticia para reprocharle.

-Pero… ¿Marian y Marlon saben de…?

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Lo miró cómo si estuviese loco-. ¿Qué acaso deseas ver a tus Primos lloriqueando todo el tiempo? Belle sólo quiero pasar el tiempo restante lo más que pueda con ellos y que sean felices. Ni una palabra de esto a ambos, ¿Entendido? Déjalos ser felices así. Por cierto, ya tengo la tutela de ambos –Mencionó pensativa-. Cuidarás a Marian cómo si fuese tu hermana, ¿Entendido? –Exigió un poco más animada, hablando y distrayéndose para no caer en la tristeza.

-Ahh, mamá… De hecho, ella tiene 6 años mayor que yo –Aclaró Drew un poco inquieto e incómodo-. Viéndolo a tu manera, ella es la que debería cuidarme.

-Cómo sea, tú me entiendes –Respondió haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano-. Yo me encargaré de Marlon; en el fondo es un buen chico. Yo lo entiendo –Anunció orgullosa.

-¿Y por qué sería? –Preguntó sarcástico, rolando ojos.

-Escuché eso, pequeño –Lo miró molesta-. Bueno, es todo. Ya después tendremos tiempo para hablar de otras cosas –Se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta-. ¡Ah, mañana te quiero presentar a una de mis mejores amigas! –Esbozó una gran sonrisa-. Le he hablado tanto de ti, que ansías conocerte.

-¿otra de tus amigas? Y ahora, ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó entre molesto y resignado.

-No seas grosero, Drewie. Ella se llama Rosalinda Robinson –Respondió contenta-. Tu padre la conoce. Fue mi Dama de Honor en la Boda…

-… ¿Robinson? ¿Una británica? –Dedujo con facilidad el peliverde por su apellido.

Scarlett asintió.

-Aunque Rossie es cómo más americana que otra cosa. Lo único que tiene de británico serían sus extravagancias, su acento gracioso… Y su bendita maña de tomar el Té a cada hora –Sacudió la

cabeza.

Ç*Ç_Ç_çÇÇ_ÇÇ_Ç^Ç*; Ç*Ç_Ç_çÇÇ_ÇÇ_Ç^Ç*; Ç*Ç_Ç_çÇÇ_ÇÇ_Ç^Ç*; Ç*Ç_Ç_çÇÇ_ÇÇ_Ç^Ç*;

Ya se acercaba el mediodía y Drew estaba en el Jardín tocando melodías alegres para la llegada de Budew. El Huevo no había parado de sacudirse toda la mañana y Drew sentía cada vez más que ya la hora se acercaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Drew! ¡Debí suponer que estabas aquí! ¿Ya falta poco? –Inquirió Marlon toda emocionada.

-Eso creo, Marie. Ahora cuando nazca, quiero que me des un buen tiempo a solas con Budew. Tengo que criarlo y entrenarle lo básico hasta que por lo menos acepte la presencia de otras personas. Así que no quiero distracciones de nadie –Exigió sereno sin dejar de tocar el piano.

-Mmm, vale –Murmuró la peli-azul no muy segura de su curiosidad.

Después de todo, ¿Qué daño podría haber si sólo abrazaba al Pokemon bebé y lo mimaba un rato?

*Ç_Ç_çÇÇ_ÇÇ_

Pasados unos minutos, el cascaron por fin se desprendió dejando poco a poco salir una luz resplandeciente. Drew corrió ansioso a donde se encontraba.

-¡Budew! –Exclamó por primera vez el Pokemon bebé abriendo sus pequeños y delicados brazos.

El peliverde no tardó en abrazarlo contento.

-¡Budew, bienvenida! –Y le murmuró elogios mientras caminaba en círculos, totalmente maravillado.

Marian contempló enternecida la escena; siempre supo que en el fondo su inexpresivo primo podía dar y demostrar cariño cuando quería.

Drew dejó con cuidado a Budew en el suelo, presentándose con cuidado y enseñando lo básico a su Pokemon bebé. La pequeña Budew se veía bastante animada y dispuesta a aprender.

-Muy bien, ahora… ¿Puedes caminar sin tropezar? Inténtalo, Budew –Sugirió Drew preocupado.

Marian sofocó una risita.

-¡Siquiera déjala respirar, Drew! ¡Pareces todo un Padre criando a su Bebé… Que tierno! –Exclamó con aire soñador.

Drew le dedicó su mejor mirada de "Mátate" y Marian le sacó la lengua, claramente divertida.

En pocos minutos, ya la pequeña Budew podía caminar y corretear entusiasta. Drew decidió que ya era hora que su Pokemon conociera a su prima.

-Marian, acércate con cuidado y trata de acariciarla –Le pidió.

La peli azul dudó por unos momentos.

-Bueno… ¿Pero crees que Budew me reconozca? A fin de cuentas, estuve bastante tiempo contigo mientras ella aún no salía del cascaron…

Su primo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo más probable es que sí. Anda, inténtalo.

Marian obedeció extendiendo su mano, y a los pocos segundos ya acariciaba a una dócil Budew.

-¡Lo hizo, me reconoce! –Exclamó llena de alegría.

-¡Ya está lista! –Anunció Drew con orgullo-. En la tarde practicaré sus ataques básicos… Ven aquí, Budew –Dijo abriendo sus brazos y la Pokemon bebé obedeció sin dudar.

Drew se incorporó y empezó a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Marian siguiéndola. Drew la miró molesto.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Se la voy a presentar a mi Madre! Mmm, y así aprovecho y veo de una vez a la amiguita de Scarlett… -Murmuró más para sí.

Marian se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ññ-ñ-ñ-ñ—ñ-ñ—ññ—

En la parte Norte del Jardín, se encontraban desayunando Scarlett (Vestida con su costosa y elegante bata mora pálido. Su cabello verde lo tenía recogido en un moño, al igual que su hermana Belle; quién vestía unos jeans desteñidos y una camisa manga larga roja) En medio de ellas, se encontraba sentada una encantadora y carismática rubia de ojos azul cielo. En su regazo sostenía y acariciaba a un dormilón Glameow bebé.

-Y dime, Rossie querida… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en ésta última década? Estabas perdida, malvada –Reclamó Scarlett con un tierno puchero, reservado únicamente para ocasiones especiales.

La rubia se carcajeó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Carlie? ¡No has cambiado en lo absoluto! –Aseguró tomando un sorbo de té-. Pues no mucho, acabo de graduarme de Diseñadora de Modas, me están ofreciendo un importante trabajo en tu ciudad… -Comentó de pasada, conociendo la futura reacción de su amiga, que le pediría para que aceptase.

-¡Pues ya sabes que ésta es tu casa! –Y luego pícaramente soltó-. Y de seguro a Dray no le importará, ya sabes –Hizo un ademán despreocupado. Rosalinda se tomó presurosa otro sorbo de té para disminuir la tensión, gesto que no fue desapercibido por Scarlett-. Él te adora con locura, ¿Sabes? –Inquirió cómo si nada.

La rubia se atragantó. Scarlett frunció el ceño.

-¿Q-qué? –Logró articular con voz raposa.

Belle se sentía un tanto incómoda, cómo si se sintiera fuera de lugar cada vez que su hermana se rodeaba de sus "perfectas" y esculturales amigas.

-Ohh, Rossie… ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Tú eres la rubia natural! –Espetó Carlie y Rosalinda enarcó una fina ceja-. ¡A ti siempre te ha gustado Draynaldo!

-¡No digas tonterías! –Exclamó indignada, sonrojándose y temblando de pura rabia. El pequeño Glameow se despertó desorientado-. Sabes que nunca destruiría un matrimonio… Aunque éste sea totalmente por apariencias.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Scarlett. Belle tembló anticipadamente, ésta sería una guerra campal.

-¿Qué éstas insinuando? ¿Crees que yo me casé con Dray únicamente por su fortuna? ¡No me jodas! –Golpeó la mesa con furia, las tacitas de té se derramaron. Ambas mujeres observaron con temor a la Peli-Verde, que era bien conocida por sus locuras y conclusiones precipitadas-. ¡Dray me ama, al igual que yo lo amo a él! ¡Nos AMAMOS! –Volvió a golpear la mesa-. Mira, ¿Ves ésta sortija? –Preguntó con maldad enseñándole un envidiable anillo de diamantes y oro en forma de corazón-. Tú nunca llegarás a poseer una sortija cómo ésta, ¡Y primero muerta antes de que siquiera sueñes con acercarte a Dray! ¡Él es MÍO!

Rosalinda aguantó las lágrimas de rabia, desviando el rostro con fuerza.

No podía decirle a su amiga la verdad.

Dray nunca había ido de viaje, sólo había ido en su búsqueda para que lo ayudara con los trámites de Divorcio.

Lo había pesando bastante, y finalmente decidió divorciarse de Scarlett. A Rossie le impactó la noticia, y su corazón saltó esperanzado.

Y justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar el porqué de ésa repentina decisión, sus labios fueron besados con pasión y ternura.

…

De eso hacía ya una semana, y hoy regresaba él de su "Viaje de Negocios". Dray quería darle la noticia en la cara a su mujer, y le pidió encarecidamente a Rossie que aceptara la invitación a la Mansión y que se quedara allí por unos días. Él se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Sí, Dray era muy astuto y sabía lo que hacía.

Rosalinda sólo se limitaría a ayudarle y no ponerle las cosas difíciles.

-Ahh, ¿Madre, sucede algo? –Preguntó serio un niño Peli-Verde con un bebé Budew en sus brazos.

Rosalinda sonrió. Era el vivo retrato de Dray.

Drew había escuchado de lejos unos gritos y de cómo su madre nuevamente presumía de su maldita sortija.

Se detuvo un momento, ¿Estaban hablando de su Padre?

Scarlett intentó tranquilizarse y lentamente encaró a su hijo; reemplazando su expresión de cabreada a una de alegre hipocresía.

-No Drewie, ¿Cómo crees? No sucede nada que necesites saber. ¿Qué quieres?

El ambiente era tenso y verdaderamente uno podía sentirlo. Drew vio de reojo a su Tía Belle, quién temblaba de miedo aguantando las lágrimas; y a una rubia esbelta y que a simple vista se notaba su alta clase, ella lo miraba curiosa y Drew unió piezas.

-¿Acaso es ella tu amiga, Rosalinda Robinson?

Antes de que Scarlett pudiera decir algo, la mencionada se levantó.

-Así es, la misma. Mucho gusto, Drew. Es un placer conocerte al fin –Dijo con tono muy amable y a éste no se le pasó por alto el gesto de la quijada apretada de su Madre.

-Igualmente, señora.

-Oh, por favor… Llámame Rossie. No me he casado… Aún.

-¡YA PARA CON ESO! –Gritó Scarlett alterada, haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. Marian veía la escena escondida en los arbustos, asombrándose que su tía se molestara tanto como para haber perdido los estribos. La Bebé Budew se sacudió en los brazos del Heredero y

comenzó a llorar. El sonido del llanto partía el corazón, pero a una amargada Scarlett le fastidiaba-. ¡Qué sonido tan repugnante! ¿De dónde diablos proviene? ¡Que se calle de una buena vez!

-¡Es mi Budew, madre! –Espetó su hijo con odio mientras que intentaba tranquilizar a su pequeña-. ¡Y gracias a tus famosos gritos, la has alterado!

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Scarlett, quién abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando al bebé Pokemon por primera vez.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ya nació tu Budew? Permíteme cargarla –Extendió los brazos.

-¡S-serás ignorante! –Siseó muy molesto, alejándose de ella-. ¡No mereces llamarte "Madre", ni siquiera actúas cómo tal! –Y corrió lejos de allí.

La Señora DeLaRousse hizo cómo si no lo escuchara.

-¡Avísame cuando se convierta en Roselia, Drewie querido! –Le gritó de lejos. Y ya cuando la silueta del pequeño Drew desapareció, su rostro cambió-. Muy bien, mi querida amiga Rossie… ¿En donde fue que quedamos?

Ésa misma tarde Scarlett, Belle y Marlon partieron a Ciudad Plateada, pese a la oposición de Marian.

Drew no se molestó en despedirse de ellos y sólo se limitó a criar a Budew. Rossie paseaba alrededor de los jardines, esperando noticias de Dray.

Marian sólo lloraba, cosa que a Drew le sacaba de quicio.

-¡P-pero es que…! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, Drew! –Se excusó llorando con fuerza-. ¡D-desde hace días he presentido algo extraño; ya te lo dije! ¡No sé que es, pero creo que tiene relación con el viaje! ¡Algo…!

-¡Ya basta, Marian! –Le detuvo molesto-. ¡Deja de creer en ésas cosas; no va a pasar nada, ok?

-¡Niños! –Entró Rosalinda agitada, con lágrimas en sus ojos-. ¡T-tienen que ver esto! –Y prendió la televisión.

Marian empezó a gritar cómo loca y Drew no creía lo que sus ojos veían: Su madre, Tía Belle y Marlon habían muerto en el vuelo. Al parecer, el Jet estaba en muy malas condiciones de volar, y a mitad de vuelo tuvieron problemas. El chofer hizo todo lo que pudo para aterrizar bien, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y también murió. Las imágenes en la T.V fueron muy impactantes; los cuerpos rodeados de sangre y el avión hecho trizas que yacía en medio del mar.

-Muerta… Mi madre está… Muerta –Susurró aún si podérselo creer.

"Y con todo respeto, pero ojalá te murieras. Así dejarías en paz a mi Padre y descansaríamos por completo de ti… " –Sus propias palabras resonaron. ¿Acaso esto era un cruel castigo? ¿Había condenado a la muerte a su propia madre sin saberlo?

Los gritos y el llanto de Marian lo desgarraban. El sonido del llanto de su Budew también le lastimaba.

"¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana, yo no esté con vida? ¿Con quién te quedarás, quién te cuidará?" –Recordó el sonido de preocupación de su Madre, exponiendo su mayor temor. ¿Ella había estado cuidándolo en todo éste tiempo?

-Madre… -Murmuró en shock mientras sus primeras lágrimas caían.

Rosalinda estaba intentando tranquilizarle, escuchó muy vagamente cómo la voz de su padre lo llamaba.

Marian se había desmayado, según los criados.

Pero a Drew eso no le importaba. Nada le importaba. Ya el daño estaba hecho; era responsable de la vida de 3 personas. 3 personas que de una manera u otra, murieron por su culpa. Marian sabía, ¿Por qué no le había prestado más atención a ella? ¿Por qué no había tomado en cuenta sus palabras?

"No sé si te he dicho antes… Pero tu Tía Belle tiene cáncer de Pulmón y sólo le queda un mísero año de vida…" –Eso quería decir entonces que a partir de ahora dadas las circunstancias, Marian había quedado huérfana. Había quedado sola en éste solitario y altanero mundo…

Marian, ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

"Cuidarás a Marian cómo si fuese tu hermana, ¿Entendido?" –Fue su última petición. Y la más razonable de todas.

Y deseó responderle a Scarlett, que sí; que cumpliría su palabra cómo el último Heredero del Legado. Que no debería haber preocupaciones.

Deseó responderle, ¿Por qué su voz no le llegaba?

-Drew… ¡Cuánto lo siento! –Sollozó la rubia abrazándolo. Oía cómo su Budew lo llamaba a su lado, pero no podía hablar; no podía moverse.

¿La rubia era realmente amiga de su madre? Si era así, ¿Por qué su madre le gritó en la mañana? ¿Por qué ambas se peleaban por su padre?

"Aunque no lo demuestre tanto cómo otras madres… Te quiero, Drewie".

-Mamá… -Sollozó temblando, ¿Porqué de pronto sentía frío? ¿Porqué sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, y temblaba incontroladamente?

"Te quiero, Drewie…"

Y fácilmente podía ver su altanero rostro, sacudiendo su cabello para aparentar tranquilidad y esa mirada comprensiva y cariñosa que rara vez pudo apreciar.

"¡No mereces llamarte "Madre", ni siquiera actúas cómo tal!" –Lo último que vio entre lágrimas de furia, que su mamá le agitaba la mano, cómo despidiéndose de él y que quería ver a su futura Roselia, pero ahora ya más nunca la vería… Porque Scarlett Red Johnson estaba muerta.

Y sin saberlo, una parte de Drew moría junto con ella.

Porque nunca supo y pudo apreciar bien a su madre. Porque fueron muy escasos los momentos alegres que había vivido junto a ella, porque Scarlett nunca había sido por completo una mujer llena de bondad y sentimentalismo.

Simplemente, había sido ella misma.

-O_O_O_O_O_OOO_

Habían pasado 2 días.

Marian había dejado de hablar desde la noche del accidente. Él también.

Ambos parecían cómo 2 zombies; sin vida, el brillo en sus miradas había desaparecido. Nada importaba.

Ya nada les importaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dray? ¡No quieren comer, no pueden dormir! ¡N-no sé que hacer! –Sollozó Rosalinda en sus brazos.

Dray trató de consolarla, porque tampoco esperaba perder a su primera esposa de ésa forma.

Pero tenía que hacer algo.

A Marian le iría bien una clínica para ayudarle. La pobre había entrado en una especie de shock catatónico.

Y su hijo parecía estar seriamente influido por ella.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"La Melodía de Bella… ¿Alguna vez la has escuchado?"

"¿Estás intentando tocar ésta maravillosa pieza, Drewie? Mira que es muy difícil…"

Y lo era.

Había estado tocando el Piano desde la mañana y había perdido cómo hacía tanto no lo hacía, el concepto del "Tiempo". Sólo notaba la presencia casi vacía y muda de Marian a su lado escuchándolo y a Budew a ratos llorando, clamando por atención.

Las lágrimas seguían derramándose mientras seguía tocando cómo un poseso el piano. A Marian le gusta "Bella´s Melody"… Pues bien, el tocaría como Dios manda ésa pieza, aunque su vida se le fuese con ello.

Una melodía sublime; única en su clase, porque estaba basada en una dolorosa pérdida amorosa. Había partes en donde se podía notar la desesperación y otras en donde uno podía relajarse, todo en armonía, todo envuelto de gracia. Y al final, cómo si Tony reviviera la muerte de su preciada Bella a través de su música, la melodía se desvanecía.

Al día siguiente se llevaron a Marian. Nadie puso resistencia. Drew le prometió con la mirada que se volverían a ver, el crecería cómo persona y así sería capaz de protegerla y velar por ella; tal cuál cómo Scarlett habría querido.

Finalmente, Dray pudo hablar con su hijo, explicándole la situación. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero era cómo si su hijo no estuviera con él.

-Me voy a casar con Rosalinda. Quiero que lo aceptes y continúes con tu vida –Soltó de sopetón decidido. La vida era muy corta cómo para desperdiciarla y no disfrutar de ella sería cómo una completa locura.

…

-… Ella nunca será mi Madre –Sentenció con voz carente de emoción.

-Nadie te está diciendo eso, hijo –Dray lo miró con tristeza-. Ella nunca podría reemplazar a tu madre, tan sólo te pide un pequeño lugar en el corazón para quererla y aceptarla en la familia… ¿Puedes hacerlo, hijo?

-… ¿Corazón? –Inquirió al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Crees que los asesinos tienen corazón? ¿Crees que alguien como yo tiene corazón?

Dray se estremeció por el tono tan carente de vida de su hijo; la cosa cómo que iba de mal en peor.

Pero afortunadamente, Drew sacando fuerzas de donde no sabían, poco a poco se recuperaba. Aún tocaba gran parte del día en el Piano, en compañía de Budew. Ya por lo menos tocaba cómo se debe "Bella´s Melody", lo cual hacía que no se odiara tanto.

Un día, mientras alimentaba a Budew, le dijo:

-En cuánto evoluciones a Roselia, nos iremos de aquí.

Días después, Rosalinda Robinson ahora era la nueva Señora DeLaRousse. Su anillo era de rubíes en forma de corazón. Ironías de la vida, ¿Quién sabe? Pero era injustamente odiada por la gran mayoría de Larousse City por los rumores de haber sido la culpable de la muerte de Scarlett.

Faltaban 2 meses para su décimo cumpleaños, y Drew, junto con una saludable y muy entrenada Roselia, decidieron irse muy lejos de su ciudad natal.

-Recuerda que puedes visitarnos las veces que quieras, éste ha sido y siempre será tu hogar –Susurró Rossie preocupada.

Drew asintió mecánicamente.

-Ve con cuidado, hijo. Haz realidad tu sueño –Alentó su padre.

Y así, en silencio, Drew emprendió su viaje. El dolor en su corazón le impedía disfrutar de la vida y alegrarse por las cosas simples de ésta. No sonreía casi nunca, y ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si su madre la que había muerto, y había dejado huérfana a su propia prima? No, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Únicamente pudo abrir parte de su corazón a Solidad, que provenía de Ciudad Plateada… Ciudad Plateada. Ésa ciudad estaba cómo que maldita para él y nunca en su vida se acercaría a ella. Así que trató de rechazar con educación la invitación que le hacía su nueva y única "Amiga" de visitarla a su casa.

Cuando perdió su primer Concurso Pokemon frente a ella, las heridas volvieron a abrirse. Le había fallado a su madre, a su padre, a Marian… E incluso a sí mismo. Se odió aún más por no poder ser capaz de superar su pérdida de sus familiares, por ser tan débil y vulnerable.

Él era Drew DeLaRousse. Hijo de Scarlett Red Johnson y por la memoria de su madre, el adoptaría ésa máscara de frialdad para el mundo, y cumpliría su sueño a cómo de lugar, sin debilidades de por medio.

-¿Eh? ¡Drew, cuánto tiempo! –Saludó a lo lejos un chico con ropa negra y anaranjada. Su cabello era blanco cómo la nieve (Decían que era rubio platinado, pero eran sólo rumores) que se acercaba a él.

-¿Mmm? Ah, hola Brendan –Saludó el Peli-Verde sin mucho entusiasmo. Brendan Bird había sido su compañero de juegos hasta que éste se había mudado a Ciudad Petalia con su padre. No habían tenido mucho en común, pero le tenía algo de confianza porque era un buen chico-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido desde tu traslado?

-¡Pues bien, súper diría yo! –Exclamó con los ojos brillosos de la emoción-. ¡Ya tengo a un Mudkip cómo Pokemon inicial! Aunque bueno… En realidad, lo crié yo mismo –Aclaró con una mano en la cabeza-. ¡Ah! Y en mi primer día por allá, ¡Conocí a la chica más hermosa de la Región! –Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Drew bufó-. En serio, ¡Tienes que creerme! La chica no sabe nada de los Pokemons, pero igual planea convertirse en Entrenadora, cómo yo –Hizo una pose heroíca-.¿Quieres saber su nombre? Igual algún día te la presentaré, ¿Eh? –Presumió con tono picaron.

-No gracias. No estoy interesado en conocerla –Dijo de mal humor. Si quería cumplir su meta, ya podría irse despidiendo de las "Distracciones" femeninas-. Nos vemos, Brendan.

La fama de Drew en los Concursos y sus habilidades habían aumentado considerablemente y todo gracias a su perfeccionismo cínico y duros esfuerzos y entrenamientos. Ya contaba con más confianza y había perfeccionado su máscara de presunción y arrogancia. Cualquiera que lo veía no se le hubiera pasado por la mente que muy en el fondo, el peli-verde tenía un alto grado de odio y culpa hacia su persona y que trataba de distraerse y salir delante de su vida ocupando toda su concentración y energías en los Concursos.

Siempre vacío, siempre desquitando su dolor con la gente a base de crueles palabras, indiferencia y malos ratos.

Hasta el día en el que conoció a una pequeña luz de entre todas sus tinieblas.

Hasta que vio por primera vez a May Balance.

Y los muros que con tiempo y esfuerzo creó en su corazón, poco a poco se desmoronaban.

**O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_**

Había compartido una tarde agradable con tía Rossie. Pero un sentimiento de infinita tristeza y desolación se apoderó repentinamente de ella.

Un nuevo presentimiento que se convertiría nuevamente en acción dentro de poco.

Oh, no.

-¡Tía Rossie! –Gritó desesperada la Marian de 21 años-. ¡Tía Rossie, ven rápido! ¡ES DREW! ¡Algo le pasará a Drew!

En segundos su tía apareció y se arrodilló junto con ella. Era bien entrada la noche y ambas estaban en bata de dormir.

-¿Qué cosas éstas diciendo, Marie? –Exclamó asustada la rubia mujer-. ¿Cómo es eso algo le pasará a Drewie?

El rostro de Marian reflejaba temor y desconcierto.

-Lo presiento. No sé que es, pero hay que encontrarlo. ¿Ésta vez alguien me creerá? ¿O esperaremos ver en los Titulares la muerte del actual Heredero del Legado?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas Sthefy:<span> **_¡Chan, chan! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :3 _

_Uyy, ¿Que séra lo que habrá "presentido" Marian? ¿Que vendrá después? ¡Todo ésto en el próximo capi muajaja! (6) Trataré de subirlo antes del 26... Me emocioné escribiendo mucho el "pasado" de Drew, ¿Que tal les pareció todo? :) Acepto sugerencias, reviews y comentarios XD ^^_

_¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, yeah!_


End file.
